Création des liens !
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Quand Sirius laisse le Choixpeau décider de son avenir, il sait pertinemment que son choix entraînera des conséquences. Bonnes comme mauvaises. Tous ne seront pas ravis! Comment sa famille et les gens vont réagir en sachant que le fils aîné des Black atterrit dans une maison où il n'aurait jamais dû être! Prequel. SB/RL. rated M
1. Chapitre 01 Rencontres

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Bonne Année 2019 avec santé, bonheur et tout le tralala !**

 **J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis enfin sur le fandom Harry Potter donc je vous propose un prequel d'une fic de Harry Potter que je suis en train d'écrire!**

 **Ce court prequel se déroule pendant la jeunesse des Maraudeurs et est centré sur Sirius!** **Il s'agit d'une fic avec un futur couple Remus/Sirius donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir xD**

 **L'écrit est fini et comporte 8 chapitres mais elle est en cours de correction.**

 **D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier mon PtitLutin qui est bien gentille de me corriger et de me relire. Je vous conseille d'aller lire ses fics qui sont aussi sur le fandom Harry Potter et qui sont géniales!**

 **Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling (quel dommage d'ailleurs auquel cas, je me serais fait une joie de laisser Sirius en vie ainsi que Remus, Fred,...), seule l'histoire est à mon cerveau et à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Bisouilles**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : Rencontres**

Les paysages défilent rapidement quand on est dans un train. Personne n'a le temps de voir en détail et de faire la description de ce qu'il y a dehors. Assis sur la banquette, un jeune garçon observe, d'un regard absent, la nature qui passe sous ses yeux. Il peut enfin s'éloigner de cette famille qui le considère comme embarrassant.

Un indésirable. Voilà ce qu'il est et ce qu'on lui répète sans cesse. Il n'adhère pas aux valeurs de cette famille et de ses parents qui ont des idées qui vont à l'encontre des siennes. Jamais il n'avait demandé à naître chez eux, après tout. Plusieurs fois, des disputes le concernant avaient éclaté et ses dernières tournaient rarement en sa faveur. Son père lui infligeait une cuisante correction, après ça.

Certes, il ne réagissait pas comme ses parents le souhaitaient, mais est-ce vraiment sa faute s'il était en désaccord avec eux ? Où était le mal ? Il était solitaire et indépendant. Oh, pour ça, ses parents avaient été d'accord, il irait à Serpentard comme eux à cause de son caractère têtu.

Se voyant grimacer dans la fenêtre du train, le jeune garçon secoue la tête. Tout sauf Serpentard ! Si jamais, il devait y aller, il refuserait de devenir sorcier. Plutôt aller à Poufsouffle dans ce cas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon n'entend pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

\- T'es tout seul ? Lui demande une voix qui le fait tressaillir.

Se retournant pour voir un garçon avec des lunettes et les cheveux noirs en bataille lui parler, il acquiesce ce qui fait rire son interlocuteur.

\- Parfait, je m'installe avec toi alors, dit ce dernier en fermant la porte. À moins que ça te dérange ?

\- Non, dit distraitement le jeune garçon en reportant son regard dehors.

Venant prendre place, le nouveau venu observe un peu l'autre garçon. Peut-être un peu plus grand et vieux que lui, se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Des cheveux bruns longs jusqu'aux épaules malgré le fait qu'ils tombent devant son visage. Des yeux gris qui reflète un côté insondable.

\- Je m'appelle James Potter, dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Et toi ?

Hésitant quelques secondes, son vis-à-vis le scrute un peu plus avant de laisser un soupir lui échapper.

\- Sirius Black.

Fronçant les sourcils, James observe attentivement Sirius avant d'éclater de rire ce qui surprend Sirius qui le regarde avec un air étonné.

\- Désolé, déclare James en se remettant de son fou rire. Mais je ne pensais pas que je serais dans le même compartiment qu'un futur Serpentard. On est le parfait opposé ! Je connais un peu ta famille, de par la mienne. Tous les membres de ta famille sont passés par la maison de Salazar Serpentard alors que chez moi, ils sont tous passés par Gryffondor. C'est vraiment surprenant comme rencontre.

\- Si tu le dis, répond Sirius en détournant le regard.

\- Vu que tu connais déjà les bases de la magie, poursuit James avec amusement. Que dis-tu d'une partie de bataille explosive ?

Haussant les épaules, Sirius commence à jouer avec James sans vraiment compter les minutes qui s'écoulent. Rapidement, il s'aperçoit que son adversaire est plus coriace que prévu et esquisse un sourire. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu d'adversaire à sa taille. Ils refont plusieurs parties et tiennent les comptes des victoires. Trois pour Sirius, deux pour James quand le train s'arrête.

À regret, Sirius pose les cartes et prend un air sombre qui n'échappe pas à James. Sans rien dire, les deux garçons se mettent en robe de sorcier et descendent du train. Sirius ne contemple rien comme ses condisciples, il garde son regard fixé au sol. À quoi bon regarder ses camarades qui, de toute façon, le détesteront ?

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sirius esquisse un léger regard sur les tables respectives des différentes maisons. Il y voit sa cousine Narcissa qui se trouve à la table des Serpentard et grimace.

\- Ça va, Sirius ? Souffle James en le voyant faire.

\- Hum.

Rassemblés devant la table des professeurs, Sirius ne cherche même pas à écouter ce qu'il y est dit. Il se perd dans ses pensées et ne laisse qu'un regard vide observer ses camarades qui sont répartis dans les différentes maisons. Il ne bouge que quand l'une des professeurs dit son nom :

\- Black, Sirius.

Avançant d'un pas alors que les autres élèves chuchotent à son passage, Sirius garde la tête haute, les ignorants. La majorité d'entre eux ont déjà entendu parler de la Noble et Prestigieuse famille Black, comme son père disait.

Sirius ne perd pas de temps à penser à plus de choses, il s'assoit sur le tabouret tandis que le professeur lui pose un chapeau sur la tête. Aussitôt, il entend quelqu'un lui parler dans sa tête, ce qui l'agace.

 _\- Hum, un garçon Black, où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre, jeune Sirius ?_

 _\- Je m'en contrefiche tant que ce n'est pas chez les serpents !_ Rétorque froidement Sirius.

 _\- Oh, oh, intéressant,_ avoue le Choixpeau. _Un Black qui refuse d'aller à Serpentard que c'est étonnant. Pourtant, tu as quelques qualités qu'ils affectionnent, surtout en parole à ce que je vois et …_

 _\- Si tu me mets chez eux, je peux t'assurer que je n'y resterais pas longtemps_ , le coupe Sirius d'une voix glaciale. _Je suis près à renier ma magie si tu m'y places_ _!_

Silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le Choixpeau réfléchit intensément. Le jeune garçon est sérieux, il le savait. Et venant d'une famille aussi ancienne, il sait très bien qu'il peut mettre sa menace à exécution. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence de le placer chez les Serpentard. Cette maison ne lui conviendrait pas vraiment.

 _\- Tu as du courage, Sirius_ , souffle le Choixpeau. _Je le vois. Mais tu es aussi ingénieux, loyal, stratège et encore beaucoup d'autres. Je pourrais te placer dans chacune des maisons par rapport à un trait de ton caractère._

 _\- Alors choisis pour moi,_ déclare Sirius avec indifférence.

\- Gryffondor ! S'écrie le Choixpeau.

Un silence de mort s'abat alors sur la Grande Salle, y compris à la table des professeurs. Sirius prend le Choixpeau et est sur le point de l'enlever quand ce dernier lui adresse une dernière phrase :

 _\- Tu as un bon fond mon garçon_ , lui dit le Choixpeau. _N'écoute pas ce que les gens peuvent te dire. Tu es bien plus fort qu'ils ne le pensent. Aie confiance en toi, Sirius Orion Black !_

Hochant la tête, Sirius tend le Choixpeau au professeur qui le regarde avec un air stupéfait et part s'installer à la table de sa maison. Ses camarades, après leur surprise, finissent par applaudir bruyamment.

Le reste de la répartition se fait plus calme quand le professeur arrive en fin de liste. Sans surprise, Sirius voit James être repartis dans la même maison que lui. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et manque d'exploser de rire en voyant le regard de ses aînés sur le jeune Black.

\- Eh bien, Sirius, dit-il amuser. Heureusement que je n'ai pas fait le pari que j'avais en tête dans le train avec toi.

Fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre, Sirius observe James avec un air interrogateur.

\- Ben oui, avoue James gêné. Je voulais faire un pari avec toi sur nos répartitions. Et je peux te dire que j'aurais perdu vu que je pensais que tu finirais à Serpentard.

\- Ah, et bien, tout le monde peut se tromper, souffle Sirius en posant son regard sur la nourriture qui apparaît sur la table.

Inquiet sur le déroulement de la suite, Sirius comprend qu'il n'a rien à craindre et finit par entamer plusieurs discussions avec James sur le Quidditch. Dès qu'ils ont enfin fini le repas, le directeur leur annonce quelques règles puis leur propose de découvrir leur dortoir. Sirius et James suivent alors leur Préfet qui les conduit à la tour de Gryffondor.

James ne tarit pas d'éloges sur la salle commune de Gryffondor qu'il dit animée et très décorée, ce qui fait sourire plusieurs de ses camarades, alors que Sirius l'écoute de façon plus discrète. Les rouges et or n'ont pas à envier les Serpentard qui, eux, dorment dans les sous-sols ce qui fait frissonner le jeune sorcier. De ce que ses parents lui ont dit, il faisait particulièrement froid dans les cachots, été comme hiver.

Sirius est plus que surpris en voyant le portrait d'une grosse dame qui cache l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor. Dès que le mot de passe est connu par les premières années, le préfet les réunit devant la cheminée pour leur expliquer les règles de base qui sont très différentes de ce que pense Sirius.

Sans jeter un regard à ce qui se trouve autour de lui, Sirius monte dans le dortoir destiner aux plus jeunes et ouvre la porte réservée à celui des garçons. Il n'a pas à chercher sa valise bien loin, il l'a remarque devant l'un des lits de la pièce. Étant contre le mur de droite près de la porte de la salle de bain, Sirius esquisse un sourire, il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux.

Épuisé par sa journée, le jeune garçon ne perd pas de temps et s'écroule sur la couverture de son lit. Sirius ouvre, tout de même, un œil quand des bruits de pas résonnent dans la pièce.

\- Tu veux déjà te coucher ? Demande James étonné.

\- Oui, j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière, répond Sirius en se levant pour prendre son pyjama dans sa valise. Je prends le premier tour dans la douche.

Esquissant un sourire, Sirius part en vitesse dans la salle de bain et ferme derrière lui. Il s'adosse à la porte avant de laisser un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Gryffondor, hein ! Ses parents n'allaient sûrement pas apprécier. Oh non, ils ne le supporteraient jamais !

Rien que le fait de penser à la tête de ses parents, ça le fait sourire. Il se déshabille avant de filer directement sous la douche. Il prend garde à faire attention à son dos qui porte encore les marques de la correction de son père suite à leur dispute. Ce dernier n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins et n'avait pas voulu entendre d'explication, ni comprendre quoique ce soit.

Sirius passe une bon quart d'heure sous la douche avant de finir et de se sécher vivement. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il sort de la pièce et James lui saute dessus ce qui le fait grimacer. Penaud, James le lâche en se reculant.

\- Désolé, je voulais juste te surprendre, déclare James gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, avoue Sirius avant de voir deux autres jeunes garçons derrières James.

Suivant le regard de son ami, James sourit avant de prendre la main de Sirius et le placer devant les deux autres.

\- Sirius, je voudrais te présenter Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, déclare James joyeusement. Ils sont en première année comme nous et nous sommes ensemble dans ce dortoir. Les gars, je vous présente Sirius Black !

Malgré sa réticence, James parvient le à détendre en les invitant tous les trois à jouer à la bataille explosive. Sirius qui voulait aller se coucher, finit par faire une partie puis rejoint son lit, trop fatigué pour continuer.

Le lendemain matin, il est le premier levé du dortoir. Il ouvre les rideaux du baldaquin de son lit et se lève en silence pour ranger ses affaires. Sirius part ensuite prendre une douche rapide et revient habillé pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Enfant, il adorait déjà le fait de s'évader en regardant par sa fenêtre. Maintenant, il le faisait pour échapper à toutes ses mauvaises pensées qui le chagrine.

Pendant une heure, Sirius fixe le parc de Poudlard qui s'étend à perte de vue avant d'entendre un bruit près de lui. Tournant la tête, il aperçoit les trois autres garçons qui le rejoignent avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien, t'es plutôt du genre lève tôt, toi, sourit James.

\- Pas vraiment, répond Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien sûr, déclare Remus amusé. Ça fait combien de temps que tu regardes par la fenêtre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une heure peut-être.

\- Une heure ! S'exclame Peter en écarquillant les yeux. Mais il n'est que sept heures du matin.

Haussant les épaules, Sirius détourne le regard et reporte son attention sur le paysage en dehors de la pièce. Il est plus que surpris quand James vient le prendre par le bras pour le mettre debout.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller manger Sirius, dit-il en grimaçant. Et moi, j'ai faim. Si tu veux, on pourra aller dans le parc après les cours.

\- Pourquoi pas, déclare ce dernier en lui emboîtant le pas.

Comme annoncé par James, ils avaient tous faim, lui compris. En s'asseyant à la table de leur maison, les quatre garçons s'aperçoivent que beaucoup de leurs camarades sont présents. Surtout les plus âgés. Certains d'entre eux dévisagent Sirius avec des regards curieux ce qui le gêne assez, pour y échapper il plonge son nez dans son assiette.

\- Tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçu, Sirius, admet Remus en observant la réaction de leurs aînés.

\- Ma famille est bien connue dans le monde sorcier, explique Sirius en grimaçant. Surtout par le fait que chacun de ses membres soient passés par Serpentard.

\- Intéressant, souffle Remus.

\- Comment ça ? Demande Sirius curieux.

\- Eh bien, que tu finisses à Gryffondor, avoue Remus. Ce sont quand même les rivaux des serpents.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à James, tout le monde peut se tromper, répond Sirius d'un ton froid.

Faisant un signe à Remus de ne pas continuer, James reporte son attention sur son petit-déjeuner et Sirius fait de même. Ce dernier mange un peu de tout en petite quantité n'étant pas sûr de tout aimer. Il est en train de mordre dans une part de tarte à la mélasse quand un hibou atterrit devant lui.

Surpris par le fait que ce soit déjà l'heure du courrier, Sirius fronce les sourcils en voyant ce que tient le hibou.

\- Euh, Sirius, lui dit James soucieux. Ce ne serait pas une …

\- Une Beuglante, le coupe Sirius en levant un sourcil. Si, c'en est bien une.

\- Mais qui pourrait t'envoyer une Beuglante ? Le questionne Remus intrigué. On n'a pas encore commencé l'école.

\- Oh si, la répartition est faite depuis hier, explique Sirius en donnant un petit morceau de bacon au hibou qui laisse la lettre fumante devant lui.

\- Mais … commence James en voyant l'air sombre de Sirius. Sais-tu de qui elle est ?

\- J'en ai bien une idée, souffle Sirius en ouvrant la lettre tout en prenant sa baguette en main.

Dès que la lettre est ouverte, Sirius sait ce qu'elle contient. Il a juste le temps de se protéger à l'aide d'un Protego qu'un sort s'écrase sur son bouclier. La lettre laisse alors une voix rauque et sonore s'écrier :

\- Sirius Orion Black ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Qu'as-tu inventé pour atterrir dans cette détestable maison ? N'as-tu pas honte de jeter le déshonneur sur notre famille ? Quand apprendras-tu à …

La Beuglante n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius s'est levé et l'a détruite avec l'aide du sortilège Incendio. La plupart de ses camarades détourne les yeux quand Sirius les fusillent d'un regard froid et perçant tout en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Je pense que j'ai suffisamment mangé, dit-il en partant alors que toutes les têtes se tournent sur son passage, y compris celles de certains professeurs inquiets.

Soucieux par le départ précipité de Sirius, James, Remus et Peter prennent chacun des fruits et des toasts et sortent également de la Grande Salle. Ils ne trouvent pas Sirius tout de suite, leur camarade les a devancés de plusieurs minutes. À force de le chercher, ils finissent par l'apercevoir, assis dos contre un arbre.

Les trois garçons s'approchent timidement de Sirius et viennent s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence. James est le premier à le briser après avoir attendu que son ami fasse le premier pas, en vain.

* * *

\- C'était qui ? Demande-t-il soucieux. On aurait dit un troll des cavernes.

\- Hum, c'est un peu près ça, déclare froidement Sirius.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, souffle James en croisant le regard gris de Sirius.

\- James, laisse-le, intervient Remus anxieux. S'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, c'est son droit. Tout le monde a des secrets.

Esquissant un léger sourire, Sirius surprend les trois garçons qui le regardent stupéfaits par son comportement.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas un secret, dit-il amer. Pour répondre à ta question James, c'était ma mère.

Interloqués, les trois garçons s'échangent des regards anxieux avant de poser leurs regards sur Sirius qui laisse un ricanement lui échappé.

\- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, dit-il amuser. Ça pourrait rapporter des gallions.

\- Mais … commence Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est rien, le coupe Sirius d'un ton ferme. J'ai l'habitude. Et puis, vous n'avez pas encore entendu mon père, ce qui relève du miracle. Quand le Choixpeau m'a placé à Gryffondor, je savais ce qui suivrait. J'ai fait mon choix en connaissance de causes.

Hochant la tête, James et les deux autres préfèrent en restés là. Ils ne savaient pas encore grand chose de Sirius et ils ne voulaient pas se montrer indiscrets. Après tout, ils avaient toute l'année scolaire pour apprendre à se connaître.

* * *

 **Et nous voici à la fin du premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. Chapitre 02 Découvertes

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a un saut dans le temps car je veux exclusivement me concentrer sur le personnage de Sirius.**

 **J'en dis pas plus et si jamais vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais volontiers. =)**

 **Merci pour les reviews de Ptitemysty et de PtitLutin22.**

 **Merci à ma correctrice PtitLutin22 pour m'avoir corriger et je profite pour lui faire un peu de pub en même temps.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : Découvertes**

Dès la fin de sa première année, Sirius apprit à détester les vacances d'été. Celles qui l'obligeait à retourner deux mois au manoir familial. Pourtant, il avait réussi à tenir bon jusque que là. Lors de ses trois dernières années, il avait fait des découvertes intéressantes avec ses trois amis.

Remus, James, Peter et lui étaient devenus inséparables. Des fauteurs de troubles en puissance. Réticent à les fréquenter au début, Sirius avait rapidement refoulé l'idée de passé sa scolarité dans la solitude. Ses amis étaient sa seule bouée de sauvetage et il n'allait pas la refuser.

Les « Maraudeurs », voilà le nom qu'ils s'étaient trouvé tous les quatre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils adoraient découvrir et traîner dans les lieux interdits. Ils passaient leur temps à explorer Poudlard dans ses moindres détails, surtout la nuit, au grand dam des professeurs.

Durant leur deuxième année, Sirius avait fini par découvrir avec James et Peter que Remus était un loup garou, à cause de ses absences répétés qui tombaient les soirs de pleine-lune. Ils avaient du calmé Remus qui les avait regardé avec peur. Pourtant, les trois autres ne l'avaient pas rejeté. Au contraire, ils s'entraînaient en secret pour devenir Animagus depuis qu'ils avaient découvert son secret.

À présent, la cinquième année était commencée et Sirius se trouve au manoir pour les vacances de Noël et de fin d'année. Il rumine ses pensées dans sa chambre tandis qu'il est allongé sur son lit tout en regardant le plafond.

Après trois ans d'efforts, il était devenu Animagus, non déclaré certes, mais il l'avait fait. Sa forme animale est un gros chien noir faisant penser à un Sinistros. En pensant à ses amis, Sirius sent son cœur se serrer. Eux sont à Poudlard et lui est coincé au manoir des Black depuis deux semaines.

C'est la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard que ses parents le voulaient à la maison pour les fêtes. Ils le laissent généralement à l'école sans se soucier de lui, mais pas cette année. Sirius a découvert le pourquoi du comment en arrivant au manoir. Il doit aider son frère qui est entré en première année à Poudlard. Et sans surprise, il a été reparti à Serpentard, ce qui fait de lui la fierté de la maison.

Soupirant, Sirius laisse ses pensées dériver, avant qu'un « pop » sonore n'attire son attention. Un petit elfe de maison apparaît à ses côtés et semble inquiet.

\- Maître Sirius, couine-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Que veux-tu Toby ? Demande Sirius d'un ton las.

\- Les Maîtres veulent vous voir au salon, dit ce dernier en tremblant.

Se levant en soupirant, Sirius voit bien l'air affolé du petit elfe se poser sur lui et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi Toby, dit-il en esquissant un maigre sourire.

\- Mais Maître Sirius, souffle l'elfe en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et vous ?

\- J'ai l'habitude à présent, ne crains rien, répond Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Descendant au salon sans vraiment en avoir envie, Sirius prend soin de cacher ses pensées sous son bouclier d'Occlumencie qu'il a appris l'année passée. Ses parents en avaient été stupéfaits quand ils avaient découverts ses protections mentales, ce qui l'avait grandement amusé.

Prenant un air sombre en sachant que c'est le dernier jour des vacances, Sirius espère en finir vite pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Ses vacances ont été désastreuses sous tous les angles. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si ça allait changer. Être puni pour rien faisait partie de sa vie et ça serait toujours comme ça.

En entrant dans le salon, Sirius esquisse une grimace car son père à l'air passablement remonté et fait les cent pas dans la pièce. L'adolescent sent un frison le parcourir et se reprend vite alors qu'il s'avance d'un pas lent.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? Demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Remarquant enfin sa présence, ses parents le toisent d'un air mauvais. Son père échange un regard avec sa mère et il sort sa baguette. Ne réagissant pas, car il sait que ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses, Sirius écoute la porte se claquer violemment derrière lui. Orion le rejoint avant même que son fils ne puisse reculer et lui assène une gifle particulièrement forte.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi Sirius, explique-t-il avec rage. Qu'avons-nous loupé avec toi ? Comment peux-tu être si désagréable ? Tu es la honte de la famille ! Nous avons reçu une lettre de la famille Potter, ils voudraient que tu viennes passer les vacances d'été chez eux ! Cette famille à beau être Sang-Pur, ils n'empêchent qu'ils fréquentent les sangs mêlés de tout genre. Cette relation va jeter l'opprobre sur la famille et ceci est intolérable ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me répondre ?

Soutenant le regard de son père, Sirius serre les poings. Il en a marre de tout refouler. Petit à petit, sa colère le submerge, y compris la haine qu'il éprouve pour cette famille.

\- Je suis ami avec leur fils, James, répond amèrement Sirius. Et vu que c'est un Sang-Pur, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Ils traînent avec des sangs mêlés! Rétorque Orion furieux.

\- Et alors ? Hurle Sirius n'en supportant pas plus. Quel est le mal ? Je ne supporte plus les principes de la famille Black qui vont à l'encontre des miens. Mes choix m'appartiennent et vous n'avez pas à me juger. Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on modèle selon ses désirs, Père !

La lueur de folie qui passe dans les yeux de Orion fait reculer Sirius par réflexe. Il sait pertinemment ce qui l'attend après avoir répondu à son père de la sorte.

\- Tu sais ce que tu es ? Tonne Orion avec rage. Tu es une tare, Sirius ! Une honte à ton propre sang, un traître !

\- Je ne changerais pas pour vous satisfaire …

Sans prévenir, Orion pointe sa baguette sur son fils et lui lance un maléfice de magie noire sans somation. Sirius vacille légèrement, mais tient bon. Il jette un regard de défi à son père qui le rejoint et l'empoigne violemment.

\- Tu joue avec le feu mon fils, déclare-t-il avec véhémence. Je vais t'apprendre le respect, Sirius ! Et tu le feras de gré ou de force !

D'un geste de baguette, Orion ouvre la porte du salon et fait avancer Sirius jusqu'à son bureau, au rez-de-chaussée, avant de claquer la porte et de la fermer magiquement.

À peine a-t-il fait entrer Sirius qu'il lui jette le sortilège de l'Impérium sans remord. Sirius en sent immédiatement les effets quand son esprit devient embrumé et commence à le repousser, mais la voix de son père retentit :

\- Enlève ta chemise et va contre le mur, déclare fermement Orion. Et je te préviens Sirius, ce que tu as enduré les fois précédentes pour ton insolence, n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas vivre aujourd'hui. Tu me supplieras d'arrêter !

Lentement, et à cause de son esprit embrumé, Sirius obéit à son père et se place face contre le mur. Il sait ce que va faire son père, il l'a tellement vécu que son corps réagit tout seul. Dès le premier coup qui s'abat sur son dos, Sirius ferme les yeux et se concentre pour repousser l'Imperium. Il parvient à détruire le sortilège et verrouille son esprit en fixant le mur de pierre sous ses yeux.

Les coups de son père deviennent de plus en plus violents, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, mais Sirius ne laisse aucun son lui échapper. Après autant d'année, il a appris à se laisser faire en silence et à se taire.

Laissant sa ceinture de côté, Orion pointe sa baguette sur son fils et à l'aide d'un sort, l'immobilise contre le mur. Serrant les dents en comprenant ce que va faire son père, Sirius serre les poings. Il patiente sans un mot et pose sont front contre le mur face à lui.

Un premier sort le percute au niveau du dos, puis un deuxième. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius ne les compte même plus, malgré son Occlumencie, la douleur lui parvient à chaque sort. Alors qu'il pense son calvaire finit, Sirius se mord soudainement la langue quand il hurle de douleur. Le sort qu'il vient de recevoir est celui que son père promettait d'utiliser contre lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Un maléfice de magie noire qui s'apparente de très près au Doloris.

À chaque fois que son père lui lance ce maléfice, Sirius sent son moral descendre. Son père lui rappelle à tous les moments ce qu'il est. Un inutile, un caillou dans sa botte, un bon à rien, nuisible, traître à son sang… Sirius ne compte plus les insultes et sent le peu de lucidité qui lui reste lui échapper.

Au bout de ce qui lui semble être des heures, Toby apparaît dans la pièce avec un air apeuré et s'incline devant Orion qui le fixe avec colère.

\- Quoi ? Tonne-t-il.

\- Maîtresse Walburga demande à ce que vous alliez la voir, Maître Orion, répond le petit elfe affolé en voyant Sirius contre le mur.

\- Dis-lui que je n'ai pas fini de corriger notre aîné, grogne Orion en observant son fils d'un air mauvais.

\- Maîtresse Walburga a dit que vous diriez cela, elle vous rappelle qu'il reprend l'école demain et que personne ne doit savoir, couine Toby en se tordant les doigts.

Laissant un soupir lui échapper, Orion jette un regard haineux sur Sirius et pointe sa baguette sur lui.

\- Endoloris !

Quand la douleur intense du sort lui parvient, Sirius hurle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son propre père lui jetterait ce sortilège impardonnable.

En proie au sort, Sirius sent ses muscles se tétaniser puis, tout à un coup, tout devient noir. Orion le libère de son sort et le laisse s'effondrer au sol sans se préoccuper de lui, le regardant d'un air mauvais.

\- Ramène-le dans sa chambre, déclare froidement Orion. Et ne le soigne pas ! Je veux qu'il pense à ce qu'il a fait. Ai-je été assez clair ?

\- Oui, Maître Orion, souffle Toby en s'approchant du corps de Sirius tandis que l'homme rejoint le salon.

Obéissant aux ordres de son Maître, Toby pose sa main sur celle de Sirius et disparaît avec lui. Une fois dans la chambre de l'adolescent, Toby ne sait quoi faire. Le jeune sorcier à le dos couvert de sang et l'elfe se pince les lèvres en regardant autour de lui pour trouver une solution.

Sur le point de mettre Sirius au lit, il entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se retourne. Il aperçoit alors Regulus, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, se glisser dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, tout en ayant fait attention à ne pas se faire voir.

Se précipitant sur Sirius, Regulus met sa main devant sa bouche en voyant le dos nu de Sirius. Ce dernier est couvert de traces de coups de ceintures et de bleus. Sans compter les différentes traces de brûlures.

\- Par Merlin ! S'étrangle Regulus en s'accroupissant auprès de son frère. Sirius ! Sirius !

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Regulus commence à s'affoler et est sur le point de sortir de la chambre en courant, mais Toby l'en empêche en l'attrapant par la main.

\- Ne dites rien Maître Regulus, ou vous aurez des ennuis, couine l'elfe inquiet. Et Maître Sirius aussi.

\- Mais …

Secouant la tête, Toby repose son regard sur Sirius qui ne cesse de trembler. L'elfe de maison est sur le point de le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'adolescent se recroqueville sur lui-même. Sirius sent sa magie s'agiter violemment. Il a l'impression qu'elle le brûle et qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser. Se concentrant intensément sur son Occlumencie, il parvient à la garder sous contrôle.

En entendant la respiration de Sirius devenir aussi erratique, Regulus sent les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il savait que son père infligeait des punitions à son frère, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elles soient aussi graves.

\- Toby, peux-tu l'aider et le soigner ? Questionne Regulus avec chagrin.

\- Non, Maître Regulus, gémit l'elfe. Maître Orion me l'a interdit, comme à chaque fois. Il ne veut pas que Maître Sirius échappe à la douleur de sa punition.

Sur le point de dire quelque chose, Regulus entend un bruit dans l'escalier et devient blême. Quelqu'un est en train de monter à l'étage et il ne peut pas quitter la chambre de son frère sans se faire voir. Il n'est pas supposé parler avec Sirius, ses parents le lui ont interdit, sauf quand ce dernier lui fait réviser ses cours.

\- To…by, emmène-le, souffle difficilement Sirius en entrouvrant les yeux.

\- Sirius, tu …

\- Toby, allez-vous-en avant qu'il ne vous trouve ici, répond Sirius en tentant de se relever sur les coudes.

\- Maître Sirius, je ne peux pas vous …

\- Obéis-moi, Toby ! Gronde Sirius malgré sa voix cassée.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, Toby fait ce que lui demande Sirius à regret et disparaît avec Regulus pour qu'il soit dans sa chambre. Dès qu'ils ont disparus, l'adolescent soupire de soulagement et sent ses yeux se fermer brutalement.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? La suite bientôt!**


	3. Chapitre 03 Secrets

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant de cette fic !**

 **Merci à mon PtitLutin22 pour la correction! Merci également à ceux qui ont mis des reviews!**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 : Secrets**

Se réveillant en grimaçant, Sirius s'aperçoit que Toby le secoue doucement avec un air inquiet. Parvenant à se redresser tant bien que mal, l'adolescent serre les dents en sentant la douleur physique se réveiller. Ses muscles refusent d'ignorer les sorts qu'il a encaissés et il doit se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de gémir en bougeant, surtout au niveau de son dos.

\- Maître Sirius, c'est l'heure de retourner à l'école, dit Toby soucieux.

Observant le petit elfe de maison, Sirius sent sa gorge se nouer et lui fait signe de s'approcher tout en se mettant assis. Doucement, Toby obéit et manque de s'étrangler quand Sirius l'attire vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, Toby, dit-il peiné. Je ne voulais pas te donner d'ordre, mais je ne veux pas que Regulus subisse les foudres de notre père.

\- Toby n'en veut pas à son Maître, le rassure l'elfe.

\- Merci.

En voyant Sirius se relever difficilement à cause de la douleur qui le parcourt, Toby est sur le point de lui parler quand son maître le devance.

\- Est-ce toi qui m'emmène à la gare ?

\- Oui, répond Toby d'un ton inquiet. Mais Maître Sirius ne devrait pas retourner à l'école dans cet état.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, souffle Sirius en s'appuyant contre le pied de son lit. Vaut mieux être là-bas qu'ici.

Acquiesçant, Toby laisse le jeune sorcier prendre une douche rapide et se changer, puis il prend la main de Sirius et disparaît avec lui. Il le fait directement apparaître dans le Poudlard Express et s'assure qu'il soit confortablement installé avant de disparaître non sans l'avoir regarder avec inquiétude.

Sirius ne regrette en aucun cas d'être parti sans rien, c'était mieux comme ça et puis ses parents ne remarqueront même pas son absence. Épuisé, il finit par fermer les yeux et s'assoupit dans le compartiment.

Son réveil est plus rude qu'il ne le pensait. En ouvrant les yeux, Sirius remarque les trois autres Maraudeurs dans son compartiment. Pourtant, à la grande surprise de ces derniers, Sirius n'ouvre pas à un seul moment la bouche. Son regard ne quitte pas un instant la fenêtre qui montre le paysage qui défile. Même à leur arrivé, Sirius reste distant, ce qui ne les rassure pas.

Sirius sait que son état est déplorable. Certains de ses os doivent être cassés et il a du mal à respirer. Sa volonté parvient à le garder debout, ainsi que sa magie, mais même elle a du mal à le soigner et il le sent. Son père a franchi la limite que même la magie d'un sorcier ne peut pas guérir.

L'adolescent ne fait pas attention à sa journée de rentrée qui se passe dans un brouillard total. Il ne se concentre sur rien et ne parle à personne, ne voyant pas les regards inquiets que lui lance Remus. Ce dernier a bien vu le comportement de son ami quand James lui a mis une claque dans le dos. James n'y avait pas été très fort, sachant Sirius pas très tactile, mais il a constaté comme le loup garou la grimace de leur ami.

Durant la journée suivante, Sirius rumine sans cesse ses pensées et reste muet quand ses amis lui parlent. L'adolescent ne prend même pas plaisir à suivre ses cours et va s'asseoir au fond de la salle en s'isolant des autres. Remus et James échangent un regard inquiet en le voyant faire et l'observent du coin de l'œil avec discrétion.

Remus, malgré son acharnement, ne parvient pas à tirer quoique ce soit de Sirius et décide d'aller en parler au professeur McGonagall dès le lendemain et part se coucher en jetant un dernier regard sur le lit de Sirius. Le regard vide de Sirius l'empêche de s'endormir et il met du temps avant que le sommeil l'emporte.

Se réveillant en sursaut Remus a l'impression qu'il vient de s'endormir et regarde autour de lui pour voir ce qui l'a réveillé. Il entend alors du bruit dans le dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

Inquiet en voyant le lit vide de Sirius, Remus se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain en grimaçant. Grâce à ses sens de loup, il peut sentir une odeur de sang à des kilomètres et là il reconnaît l'odeur sans mal.

En ouvrant la porte lentement, Remus manque de s'étouffer en voyant dans quel état est Sirius. Ce dernier est assis contre le mur de la salle de bain et a ramené ses genoux contre son torse alors que ces yeux fixent le mur face à lui. Mais ce qui angoisse le plus Remus, c'est de voir le poignet gauche de son ami en sang.

\- Sirius, qu'as-tu fait ! S'exclame Remus en se précipitant sur lui.

Découvrant la coupure plus ou moins profondes qui est sur le poignet de Sirius, Remus se pince les lèvres et déchire une partie de son haut pour faire une bande et la serre fortement autour du poignet de son ami.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait …

Devant le regard vide et éteint de Sirius, Remus ne finit pas sa phrase, un nœud lui serre l'estomac. Il tente de relever son ami avec douceur, mais Sirius grimace et manque de tomber. Anxieux, Remus le sent trembler et, sans lui demander son avis, le hisse sur son dos.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Remus part prendre sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un Accio, fait venir la cape d'invisibilité de James et les en recouvrent. Sans perdre de temps, il part en courant dans les couloirs pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il prend soin d'éviter Rusard qui semble de mauvaise humeur et arrive en dix minutes à l'infirmerie grâce à des passages connus des Maraudeurs.

L'adolescent entre dans l'infirmerie, laisse tomber la cape sur l'un des lits et va directement tambouriner à la porte de la chambre de Mme Pomfresh. Quand elle entend le raffut à sa porte en pleine nuit, l'infirmière vient l'ouvrir avec un air surpris en voyant Remus avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Poppy, tu es la seule en qui j'ai assez confiance pour l'aider comme tu le fais pour moi, lui dit Remus. Sirius a fait une bêtise ! Une grosse bêtise ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il faut que tu m'aides !

L'état d'affolement de Remus suffit à faire réagir l'infirmière. Poppy lui fait signe d'allonger Sirius sur le lit le plus proche après avoir fait boire un calmant au jeune loup garou et un autre à Sirius.

Examinant l'adolescent, Poppy se pince les lèvres. Quelque chose de grave a du lui arriver pour qu'il soit en état de choc. D'un geste de baguette, l'infirmière lance un sort de diagnostic avancé. Elle n'a pas prévu, en revanche, que Sirius sorte de sa torpeur durant le processus.

Ouvrant les yeux en sursaut, Sirius se redresse brutalement et se recule loin d'eux avec panique. Cherchant une issue du regard, il est sur le point de partir en courant quand Remus le rattrape par la main. Pourtant, il ne s'attend pas au geste de Sirius qui se tend et qui place son bras libre devant lui comme pour se protéger d'un futur coup. Le comportement de son ami glace le sang de Remus qui laisse un grognement lui échapper.

\- Sirius, regarde-moi, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Fronçant les sourcils en voyant son ami tenter de reculer en secouant la tête, Remus sent Poppy poser une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à rester calme.

\- Sirius, souffle-t-elle calmement. Il faut que je t'examine, tu sembles malade.

Écarquillant les yeux, Sirius secoue frénétiquement la tête et cherche à échapper à la poigne de Remus qui ne le laisse pas faire. Ce dernier prend doucement le menton de son ami et le fixe intensément du regard avant de comprendre.

\- Qui ? Demande Remus d'un ton menaçant. Qui est responsable de ça, Sirius ?

\- Lâche-moi, murmure Sirius en détournant le regard tout en sentant la poigne de Remus s'accentuer. Laisse-moi partir, Remus !

\- Pas avant de me dire qui t'a fait ça ! Gronde Remus. Tu n'as pratiquement plus aucune protection mentale alors que tu maîtrises totalement ton Occlumencie. Alors je répète ma question : qui a détruit tes protections ?

N'ayant pas de réponse de la part de Sirius, Moony s'agite autant que Remus. Sans prévenir, Poppy lance un sort immobilisant sur Sirius qui tombe à genoux au sol. En se tournant vers l'infirmière, Remus voit qu'elle est devenue livide alors qu'elle tient un parchemin dans sa main tremblante.

\- Remus, je dois prévenir le directeur, souffle-t-elle en posant un regard horrifié sur Sirius. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour tenir debout dans un tel état.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interroge Remus en devenant pâle.

Ne lui répondant pas, Poppy se dirige vers sa cheminée et convoque le directeur immédiatement. À peine cinq minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il n'apparaisse un air grave sur le visage, surtout en étant convoqué à l'infirmerie à cette heure aussi tardive.

Dès qu'il le voit, Sirius a un mouvement de recul. Il sait que le directeur peut lire dans les pensées grâce à la Légilimencie et ne veut pas qu'il le fasse sur lui. Remus s'aperçoit de ce qu'il fait et vient se placer derrière lui pour l'empêcher de reculer plus loin ou de s'enfuir en courant.

Apercevant Poppy tendre le parchemin à Dumbledore, Remus le voit prendre un air choqué puis furieux. Doucement, le loup garou serre Sirius dans ses bras quand il le sent trembler en voyant le directeur venir vers lui. S'agenouillant devant les deux adolescents, Dumbledore voit Sirius détourner les yeux aussitôt.

\- Sirius, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant les vacances ? Demande Dumbledore d'un ton doux et calme.

Se murant dans le silence, Sirius fixe la porte de l'infirmerie d'un air absent, sans répondre, ce qui inquiète Remus. Jamais son ami n'avait été aussi peu enclin à répondre à une question du directeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionne-t-il affolé.

\- Remus, Sirius est très mal en point, lui explique Poppy anxieuse. Il n'a pas qu'une blessure au poignet, mais plusieurs sur l'ensemble de son corps. Sa magie elle-même ne parvient pas à le soigner. Si Sirius n'était pas un sorcier, il serait mort.

Blêmissant à vue d'œil, Remus serre un peu plus Sirius dans ses bras, tandis que Dumbledore redresse lentement son menton. Tressaillant en sentant l'intrusion dans son esprit, Sirius ferme les yeux en détournant la tête.

\- Non, murmure-t-il faiblement en tremblant.

Inquiet pour son ami, Remus échange un regard avec Poppy et cette dernière comprend immédiatement la détresse du loup garou.

\- Il faut que l'on sache Remus, nous n'avons pas le choix, explique l'infirmière peinée. Sirius n'est pas le premier à revenir dans un tel état après les vacances. Même si je dois dire qu'il est l'un des seuls à être aussi mal en point.

Se pinçant les lèvres, le loup garou reporte son attention sur Sirius et déglutit de travers. Il sait pertinemment qu'il risque de se mettre son ami à dos, mais il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état. Remus se penche à l'oreille de Sirius et fait signe au directeur.

\- Patmol, je reste avec toi, lui dit-il à voix basse pour être sur que seul l'intéressé l'entende. Personne ne pourra te blesser ici.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius se laisse faire et n'a pas le temps de détourner le regard quand Dumbledore lui lance le sort.

\- Légilimens !

Dumbledore est à peine entré dans son esprit que Remus sent Sirius se débattre vivement et grimace quand Poppy lui demande de le lâcher. Au moment où il lâche Sirius, Remus le voit s'écrouler au sol ne cherchant même pas à se rattraper.

Plus les minutes passent et plus Remus a du mal à maintenir Moony en place. Sirius s'est roulé en boule, comme un animal blessé et le loup garou ne le supporte pas. Mais le pire, ce sont les yeux inexpressifs de Sirius, ainsi que ses tremblements incessants, qui figent Remus sur place.

En sortant délicatement de l'esprit de Sirius, Dumbledore semble hors de lui et sa magie se fait sentir avec force. Prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras avec attention, il l'assoit sur le lit le plus proche et constate son regard vide avec tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius, dit-il en laissant Poppy s'approcher. J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas dès ta première année, quand tu as reçu la Beuglante de ta mère.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Demande Poppy avec inquiétude.

Secouant la tête, Albus laisse le soin à l'infirmière de tenir Sirius tandis qu'il pointe sa baguette sur lui. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux horrifié et hurle :

\- Non !

Sans prévenir sa magie déploie un bouclier pour le protéger et l'entoure, ainsi que Poppy, sous les yeux effarés de Remus et Albus. En faisant appel à sa magie, Sirius halète. Elle ne peut plus agir sur ses blessures comme elle le faisait. La douleur ne se fait pas prier et se répercute sur lui à toute vitesse, ce qui lui fait étouffer un gémissement.

\- Calme-toi, Sirius, personne ne te veut du mal, dit Poppy d'un ton doux.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, Sirius voit sa vue se brouiller et son sort se dissipe entièrement étant trop faible pour le maintenir. Albus en profite pour faire disparaître son haut de pyjama et Poppy laisse un hoquet de stupeur lui échapper en voyant le dos nu de Sirius qui lui se crispe.

\- Puis-je te laisser t'en charger, Pompom ? Demande Albus inquiet.

\- Oui, évidemment, déclare cette dernière d'une voix blanche.

\- Monsieur Lupin, je vous suggère de remonter dans votre dortoir, lui dit gentiment Dumbledore.

\- Je préférais qu'il reste, Albus, intervient Poppy en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide avec Sirius et je pense que Remus est parfaitement capable de m'épauler et de l'apaiser au moindre problème.

\- Très bien, je vous les confie, dit Albus en prenant un air sombre. Je vais rendre une petite visite à Orion et lui demander des explications.

S'étranglant à moitié, Poppy jette un regard à Sirius puis au directeur avant de dire d'une petite voix :

\- C'est son père qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Vu ce que j'ai trouvé dans les souvenirs de Sirius malgré ses barrières mentales, oui, avoue Albus avec tristesse. Et cela ne date pas d'hier, de ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Par Merlin ! Souffle Poppy en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Remus n'en croit pas ses oreilles et observe Sirius avec chagrin. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Personne ne le savait. Trop pris par ses réflexions, Remus ne voit pas Dumbledore partir, alors que Poppy fais venir à elle plusieurs potions et baumes d'un coup de baguette.

En constatant les dégâts présents sur le corps de Sirius, l'infirmière serre les dents et secoue la tête. Elle va avoir beaucoup de travail et doit agir vite vu ce qui se trouve sur le parchemin. Ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de temps et l'adolescent allait garder certaines cicatrices.

\- Remus, je vais avoir besoin de toi, lui dit Poppy.

Acquiesçant, l'adolescent se rapproche d'un pas peu assuré et se place devant le lit de Sirius qui ne semble même pas le voir.

\- Écoute-moi, il faut que tu l'empêches de bouger, explique Poppy en grimaçant. Je ne peux pas lui lancer un sort, je crains qu'il ne le repousse et qu'il se blesse. Pour l'instant, il est calme, mais je pense que dès que je vais me mettre au travail, ça sera une autre paire de manche, surtout qu'il risque d'avoir mal.

Déglutissant de travers, Remus hoche la tête avant de se mettre face à Sirius. Le loup-garou pose ses mains sur les genoux de son ami et le regarde droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il est là et ne partirait pas.

Poppy prend une inspiration avant de commencer. En premier lieu, l'infirmière envoie plusieurs potions dans l'estomac de son patient. Une de régénération sanguine, une pour que les plaies se referment et une antidouleur. Malgré cette dernière potion, Poppy grimace, car elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne sera pas assez forte pour tout occulter.

Grâce au parchemin de diagnostic, l'infirmière peut connaître l'étendu des soins qu'elle a à faire. Sirius est vraiment dans un sale état. Carences alimentaires, anémie, insomnie, une commotion, des muscles tétanisés, plusieurs os cassés ou fracturés et un poumon abîmé. Sans compter les différentes plaies et bleus en tout genre.

\- Tu es prêt, Remus ? Demande Poppy d'une voix blanche.

D'un signe de tête positif, Remus lui fais comprendre qu'il l'est et Poppy pointe doucement sa baguette sur le dos de Sirius.

\- Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, souffle Poppy d'une voix douce. Ce que je m'apprête à faire risque d'être très douloureux pour toi, mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit rapide. Je te promets que tu n'as rien à craindre de Remus ou de moi.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Poppy fait un geste de baguette et lance un sort sur Sirius. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il agrippe les bords du lit tellement fort que ses articulations blanchissent. Après plusieurs secondes, Poppy lance un deuxième sort au même endroit et Sirius hurle dès qu'il entre en contact avec sa peau.

Remus ne cherche pas à comprendre et l'attire contre lui quand il voit son ami vacillé. Poppy, qui a pâli considérablement, finit par abaisser sa baguette et se pince les lèvres en voyant les tremblements de Sirius.

Serrant Sirius contre lui, Remus le sent s'agripper à ses bras et étouffer ses sanglots quand Poppy commence à réparer les différentes fractures et cassures de ses os. Après une bonne heure de soins, Poppy soupire de soulagement. Heureusement qu'elle est l'une des meilleures médicomages de son année et qu'elle a pris des cours supplémentaires, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu le soigner.

À présent, les potions qu'elle a administrées à l'adolescent doivent faire effet et Poppy prend le temps de nettoyer les plaies de Sirius. Ce dernier ne bouge pas d'un pouce et reste la tête enfoui dans le pyjama de Remus. Le loup garou ne peut que voir ses épaules tressauter de temps à autres et se doute qu'il pleure, ce qui agite Moony.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Poppy pose sa baguette sur le lit, fait signe à Remus qu'elle a presque terminé et part chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Quand elle revient, Remus l'observe avec un regard interrogateur surtout en voyant deux fioles de potions dans ses mains.

\- Sa magie va commencer à relâcher la pression vu qu'il est soigné, lui explique l'infirmière. Elle l'aidait à rester debout et agissait comme un sédatif pour qu'il ne ressente rien tout en essayant de le soigner. Pour le moment, il faut qu'il boive ceci. Une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, vu que je pense qu'il n'a pas du dormir depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Et l'autre, elle sert à quoi ? L'interroge Remus soucieux.

\- À aider son cœur à continuer de faire son travail, avoue Poppy d'un air sombre.

\- Quoi ? Gronde Remus, ses yeux passant au doré sans le savoir.

Reculant d'un pas en remarquant le changement, Poppy cherche sa baguette à tâtons et soupire quand Remus reprend le contrôle sur le loup.

\- Il faut que tu saches Remus, dit-elle avec tristesse. Que la magie de Sirius a été très dense ses derniers jours, sans compter qu'il a dû encaisser je ne sais combien de sorts néfastes. Son cœur est le premier touché en étant aussi affaibli et, surtout, blessé à ce point. Je ne dis pas qu'il va s'arrêter, loin de là, mais je préfère ne courir aucun risque.

\- Je comprends, souffle Remus en posant son regard sur Sirius qui semble bien calme.

Avec douceur et patience, Remus aide Poppy à faire boire les potions à Sirius. L'infirmière constate vite que l'adolescent accepte plus facilement si cela vient de Remus et décide de le laisser faire. Poppy croise les doigts pour que la première potion fasse effet et constate avec soulagement que Sirius commence à somnoler une dizaine de minutes après l'avoir bu.

\- Et maintenant ? Questionne Remus en sentant Sirius devenir de plus en plus lourd dans ses bras.

\- Allonge-le, dit Poppy tout en changeant le pyjama de Sirius par un propre. Il va dormir un bon moment, surtout avec ce que je lui ai donné.

Acquiesçant, Remus fait ce que lui demande l'infirmière et croise le regard de son ami ce qui le fait frissonner. Sirius a l'air complètement perdu, déconnecté de ce qui l'entoure, ne remarquant plus les personnes qui sont présentes dans la pièce.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes dans ton dortoir Remus, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois en retenue à cause de ta présence ici, lui dit Poppy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, avoue l'adolescent en grimaçant. Sirius n'aime pas être à l'infirmerie, ça l'angoisse. Et je pense que ceci en est la preuve.

Désignant la main de Sirius qui est agrippée à sa chemise de pyjama, Remus aperçoit l'infirmière se pincer les lèvres. Elle connaît Sirius et sa manie de partir en cachette de l'infirmière dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. Avec la présence de Remus, elle se doute qu'il ne le fera pas.

\- Très bien, sourit Poppy. Un de plus ou un de moins, quelle différence.

Faisant un geste de baguette, l'infirmière rapproche un des lits tout près de celui de Sirius, sous le regard amusé de Remus. Ce dernier ne tarde pas se glisser sous les couvertures, après avoir pris la cape de James pour la mettre sous son oreiller. Le loup garou tourne légèrement la tête pour s'apercevoir que Sirius s'est tourné vers lui et a fermé les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, Patmol, murmure Remus doucement. Je veille sur toi, tu ne crains rien.

Il faut peu de temps à Remus pour s'endormir à son tour, alors que Moony reste à l'affût du moindre bruit. Poppy rejoint, quand à elle, son lit tout en ayant mis une alarme sur les lits des deux garçons.

* * *

 **Hummm... Review? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je tiens à signaler qu'un auteur mort(e) est beaucoup moins productif !**


	4. Chapitre 04 Confrontation

**Coucou mes choupinets !**

 **Voici le chapitre tant attendu !**

 **J'espère** **que la fic vous plaît toujours !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 : Confrontation**

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, Remus grimace. Il doit être tard, le soleil passe par les fenêtres. Se redressant sur le lit, le loup garou met un peu de temps à émerger avant de se rendre compte qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Tournant brusquement la tête en entendant un gémissement étouffé, Remus écarquille les yeux en voyant Sirius roulé en boule sur son lit. Ce dernier à ses mains plaqués sur ses oreilles et halète rapidement.

D'un bond, Remus sort de son lit pour venir sur celui de Sirius. Avec douceur, il lui retire ses mains des oreilles et lui murmure :

\- Patmol, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ouvre les yeux.

Secouant l'adolescent doucement, Remus le voit ouvrir les yeux subitement. Dès qu'il le voit, Sirius s'écarte précipitamment de lui, ce qui le fait grimacer quand il sent des douleurs dans tout son corps.

\- Sirius, souffle-t-il en voyant le regard affolé de ce dernier se poser tout autour de lui.

Se figeant sur son lit en s'apercevant qu'il est à l'infirmerie, Sirius commence à trembler. Il déteste cet endroit. Jamais il ne l'a apprécié. Écarquillant les yeux, Sirius se remémore les événements de la veille. Les cauchemars qui l'ont réveillé, la salle de bain, puis des bribes de souvenirs éparses. Tout le monde savait ! Remus est maintenant au courant qu'il n'est qu'un …

Secouant la tête vivement, Sirius laisse ses larmes couler sur ses joues tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées reviennent à la charge et lui font mal. Il est tellement pris par ses idées noires qu'il ne sent pas Remus le prendre dans ses bras alors que Poppy les rejoints. En constatant ce qu'il se passe, elle se pince les lèvres et tend une fiole à Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Sirius est Occlumens, répond Poppy en observant ce dernier. Cette potion va l'aider à retrouver un semblant de barrière mentale jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stable pour les remettre en place.

N'hésitant pas un instant, Remus fait avaler la potion à Sirius qui se laisse faire docilement à sa surprise.

\- Même avec l'Occlumencie, poursuit Poppy en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sur que Sirius parviendra à garder ses souvenirs à distance. Il va avoir besoin d'en parler et je pense qu'un Psychomage lui…

\- Il n'ira pas, Poppy, la coupe sombrement Remus. Je le connais depuis le temps, il n'ira jamais en voir un, je peux te l'assurer, surtout si c'est pour vider ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

\- Alors, il faudra qu'un de vous, ses amis, soit son réceptacle, explique Poppy avec douceur. Et au vu de votre groupe, celui qui va le devenir c'est toi, Remus. Pas que je t'y oblige, mais j'ai remarqué que tu tiens beaucoup à lui.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, souffle Remus en serrant Sirius dans ses bras. Et je ne le laisserais jamais tomber. Peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer.

Ravie de la réponse de l'adolescent, Poppy lui sourit avant de faire apparaître un plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la table basse. Elle dépose également une potion de nutrition pour Sirius et retourne dans son bureau pour prévenir leur directrice de maison qu'ils n'iront pas en cours le jour même.

Remus la regarde partir et laisse un soupir lui échapper. Jamais Sirius n'ira voir une tierce personne pour ses problèmes. S'il n'en a déjà pas parler avec eux, ses amis, alors avec un inconnu, c'est peu probable.

Le loup garou reste un petit moment à cogiter, avant de sentir Sirius se redresser lentement.

\- Pour… quoi ? Murmure Sirius en se tournant dos à Remus. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici, Moony ?

\- J'ai eu peur, répond Remus après avoir hésité. Surtout vu dans quel état tu étais… Moony aussi s'est affolé. La pleine lune n'est prévue que le mois prochain et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pour demain. Sa présence se fait ressentir comme les soirs où je me transforme, ses sentiments me parcourent aussi. Il a … Non, nous avons eu peur pour toi, Sirius !

\- Tu serais bien l'un des seuls à te préoccuper de moi, murmure Sirius chagriné.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demande Remus soucieux avant de voir son ami secouer la tête. Sirius ! Ne me laisse pas sans comprendre, s'il-te-plaît ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

\- À quoi bon ? L'interroge Sirius d'un ton las. À quoi ça va servir ? Maintenant que tout le monde le sait, ça va empirer.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Cette fois, mon père va me tuer ou me le faire regretter, déclare Sirius fermement. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse faire du mal à Regulus où à l'un des elfes qui m'apprécient. Maintenant, il va avoir le champ libre et fera ce qu'il lui plaira.

\- Il ne te touchera plus jamais, Sirius, je peux te l'assurer ! Gronde Remus.

Silencieux, l'adolescent pose son regard sur ses mains avec tristesse. Jamais, il ne sera libre, sa famille sera toujours une chaîne présente autour de son cou et Sirius le sait.

Le reste de la matinée passe trop lentement au goût de Remus. Il ne peut qu'observer son ami se refermer sur lui-même, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Le loup garou a déjà remarqué comment Sirius s'échappe de ce qui l'entoure. L'adolescent se mure dans le silence et fixe un point précis puis ne réagit plus à rien faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se trouve à ses côtés. Grimaçant en le voyant faire, Remus ne peut qu'assister à l'isolement volontaire de Sirius.

Ce n'est que lorsque Poppy vient les voir, vers midi, qu'elle aperçoit ce qu'il se passe. Venue leur apporter un plateau repas, l'infirmière fronce les sourcils en posant son regard sur son patient. Il n'a pas touché à son petit-déjeuner, ni à sa potion de nutrition. Elle n'entend pas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et se refermer pour laisser passer le directeur. Ce dernier s'avance sans faire de bruits et fait un signe de tête à Remus qui le lui rend.

En l'apercevant faire, Poppy se retourne et sursaute en remarquant Albus devant elle. Cette dernière observe le directeur avec un regard noir et Albus finit par esquisser un sourire d'excuse.

\- Bonjour Pompom, dit-il en s'avançant pour voir Sirius. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas très bien, avoue l'infirmière inquiète.

Se tassant sur lui-même, le loup garou baisse les yeux quand il voit le directeur le regarder. Il apprécie beaucoup Dumbledore, parce qu'il est le seul à lui avoir redonné l'espoir d'une scolarité normale, mais il ne veut pas trahir Sirius.

\- Remus, dit Albus d'un ton doux en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir amener Sirius ici. Tu as bien fait de ne pas essayer de t'en charger seul comme certains autres élèves le font.

\- J'espère juste ne pas regretter mon choix, avoue Remus amèrement en jetant un œil sur son ami.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demande Albus en fronçant les sourcils. Sirius t'a-t-il dit quelque chose qui te le fait regretter ?

\- Peut-être, répond l'adolescent en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je vois, soupir le directeur. Pompom, est-ce que Sirius peut sortir de l'infirmerie ?

Plissant les yeux avec soupçon, l'infirmière échange un regard avec Albus et prend un air sombre.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demande Poppy soucieuse.

\- J'aimerais que Sirius m'accompagne jusqu'à mon bureau et que l'on discute, seul à seul, de ce qu'il convient de faire avec Orion.

Remus, qui garde un œil sur son ami, remarque immédiatement ce dernier se crisper suite aux paroles du directeur. Même s'il semble ailleurs, Sirius est capable de tout entendre ce qui à l'air d'échapper à tout le monde.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, souffle Sirius d'un ton acide qui fait sursauter les occupants de la pièce.

Observant quelques secondes le jeune sorcier devant lui, le directeur soupire. Il sait que cela ne sera pas facile de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Tu en as cruellement besoin, Sirius, lui assure Albus. Ce que Orion t'a fait est inacceptable et inexcusable, il faut que cela sorte. Je sais que tu maîtrises l'Occlumencie, mais ce ne sera pas assez pour te protéger …

\- Je n'en parlerais pas, le coupe froidement l'adolescent en jetant un regard glacial aux deux adultes.

Intrigué par le comportement défensif de Sirius, Albus et Poppy prennent un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que le jeune garçon cherche à cacher où à protéger ? Pourquoi s'entête-t-il à ce point ?

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Sirius, intervient Poppy d'une voix blanche. Mais …

\- En quoi est-ce difficile ? L'interroge Sirius sceptique. Ça a toujours été comme ça, mon père m'a juste corrigé parce qu'il n'apprécie pas que j'ai des amis et …

S'arrêtant subitement, l'adolescent écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et ferme précipitamment la bouche tout en ramenant ses genoux contre lui.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des amis ? Gronde Remus avec colère.

Détournant les yeux après avoir jeter un regard noir aux deux adultes, Sirius refuse de dire quoique ce soit de plus. Remus laisse alors un grognement menaçant lui échapper ce qui fait frémir Poppy.

\- Sirius, je te conseille de parler et tout de suite, déclare le loup garou d'un ton ferme. Sinon, je vais moi-même demander des comptes à ton père et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie de voir un loup-garou déchaîné sur le pas de sa porte.

Redressant la tête pour fixer Remus qui le menace, Sirius lui lance un regard perçant et rempli de doutes. Doit-il en parler ou pas ? A-t-il le droit ? Il a confiance en Remus pour ne pas le trahir, mais les adultes … Eux, ce sont une autre histoire. Jamais, il ne leur a fait confiance.

Remus se pince les lèvres en remarquant le regard de Sirius passer de lui à Albus, puis à Poppy. Il sait très bien ce qui peut se dérouler dans l'esprit de son ami. Sirius est très réfléchit quand il le veut et sait très bien faire marcher sa tête.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance Sirius, souffle Remus en se levant pour venir à ses côtés. Mais, il va falloir que tu acceptes de le faire, même contre ton gré.

\- Tu peux me demander beaucoup de choses Remus, mais pas ça, répond Sirius en secouant la tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, Sirius, intervient Albus, qui fait tressaillir ce dernier. Si tu ne te décides pas, il va falloir que je te fasse aller à St Mangouste. Je sais que c'est une décision rapide, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans un tel état à Poudlard.

Sur le point de répondre, Sirius devient blême en regardant derrière le directeur. En le voyant faire, Remus observe ce qui peut bien l'agiter et écarquille les yeux alors que Poppy et Albus se retournent.

\- Regulus, souffle Sirius en voyant son cadet s'avancer timidement sous le regard des adultes présents. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Intimidé par le directeur et l'infirmière, Regulus semble mal à l'aise en les voyants le dévisager, mais, finalement, il rejoint le lit de son frère et s'assoit au bout.

\- Au retour des vacances, nous ne sommes pas partis ensembles et je ne t'ai pas vu dans le train, dit Regulus nerveux. Et puis, hier, tu avais l'air malade au déjeuner et je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. J'ai été voir deux de tes amis qui m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir et je suis venu voir si tu été là. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que t'as fait p…

\- Regulus, le coupe Sirius en plantant son regard dans celui de son frère, le dissuadant de continuer sa phrase.

Mettant une main devant sa bouche, Regulus remarque que tout le monde le regarde et devient rouge écarlate, surtout quand le directeur l'observe.

\- Parle mon garçon, lui conseille Albus d'un ton doux. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Tout ce que tu diras ne sortira en aucun cas de cette pièce.

Cherchant le soutien de son aîné, Regulus voit Sirius secouer lentement la tête et grimace quand Remus met une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère.

\- Sirius, je t'interdis de lui dire quoi faire, dit-il fermement. Tu ne veux pas parler, soit, mais laisse ton frère faire son choix.

Laissant sa colère parler pour lui, Sirius laisse sa magie s'écouler librement autour de lui ce qui étonne Albus et Poppy.

\- Et qui va en payer le prix ? Demande Sirius amèrement.

Devant le ton acide qu'emploi son frère, Regulus déglutit difficilement et lui prend doucement la main.

\- Père ne peut rien te faire ici, Siri, souffle Regulus avec douceur. Fais confiance à quelqu'un pour t'aider pour …

\- Je ne peux pas, le coupe Sirius en frissonnant.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demande Regulus avec un regard implorant.

Incertain de la réponse à lui donner, Sirius baisse les yeux en réfléchissant. Il sent alors Regulus serrer doucement sa main dans la sienne. Croisant les yeux larmoyants de son cadet, Sirius déglutit de travers puis lui dit :

\- Parce qu'il se vengerait sur toi et je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait malheur par ma faute.

Surpris, les occupants de la pièce échangent tous un regard quand ils comprennent que Sirius cherche à protéger son frère. Regulus devient alors livide en se rendant compte que son frère est prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui.

\- C'est à cause de moi que tu ne dis rien, bredouille Regulus en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais, ils n'ont jamais cherché à me faire du mal, comparé à toi, Siri. Ils …

\- Si je ne suis plus là, alors ils se vengeront sur toi ou sur Toby, déclare fermement Sirius en détournant le regard. Comme Père l'a déjà fait quand j'étais enfant.

Horrifié par ce qu'annonce Sirius, Regulus éclate en sanglots sous les regards attristés de Remus et des adultes. N'aimant pas faire pleurer son frère, Sirius l'attire vers lui et le serre dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne dois plus rentrer à la maison, Siri, pleure Regulus. Père va finir par te tuer. Tu ne pourras pas toujours résister à ce qu'il te fait subir, c'est impossible.

\- Je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction, déclare Sirius d'un ton froid.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état Toby t'a ramené avant la rentrée ! S'exclame Regulus angoissé, ignorant les autres occupants de la pièce. Sirius ! Par Merlin ! Tu n'arrivais même pas à te relever ! Ta magie échappait à ton contrôle et je ne parle pas de …

Le regard furieux que lui lance Sirius arrête Regulus et il manque de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Pourtant, il finit par regarder son aîné avec un air de défi.

\- Ne me demande pas de ne rien dire, dit-il avec colère. Tu penses vraiment que je serais heureux de te retrouver mort dans ta chambre parce que Père n'aura pas réussi à retenir ses coups ? Penses-tu que je le supporterais ?

\- Tu proposes quoi, Regulus ? Demande Sirius irrité. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tu le sais très bien. De plus, je ne te laisserais pas seul avec eux, ni les elfes et surtout Toby qui s'est occupé de moi.

\- Je pense que cela suffit, les garçons, déclare Albus d'un ton ferme. Je pense qu'à présent, nous en savons suffisamment pour pouvoir discuter calmement. Regulus, je te remercie d'être venu. Sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir une seule phrase venant de ton frère. Quant à toi, Sirius, je suis heureux que tu aies en partie dévoilé ce que tu gardes en toi.

Hochant la tête, Regulus sèche ses larmes alors que Sirius laisse une grimace lui échapper et cela soulage Remus et Poppy.

\- Bien, dit Albus en esquissant un maigre sourire. Je dois vous dire à tous les deux que j'ai rendu une petite visite à votre père ce matin … Enfin, cette nuit.

À l'entente de la révélation du directeur, Sirius se tend et agrippe le drap avec ses poings. Regulus l'observe, inquiet. Il pose alors une main sur l'une des siennes pour tenter de le rassurer, tandis que Remus fais de même avec sa jumelle.

\- Sirius, ton père ne pourra plus te toucher, lui assure Albus en plantant son regard dans le sien. J'y ai veillé. Orion ne sera plus capable de te faire du mal physiquement et magiquement. Je ne dis pas que tout va devenir vivable entre vous, mais il ne pourra plus te blesser.

Abasourdis, Sirius écarquille les yeux et fixe le directeur un bon moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demande Sirius inquiet.

\- Rien de dangereux, rassure-toi, répond Albus en souriant. Mais si jamais il en vient à vouloir te faire du mal, je serais averti, de même que le Ministère. C'est l'un des sorts les plus efficaces que je connaisse, je l'ai placé sur le Manoir.

\- Mais je vais devoir y retourner, souffle Sirius en sentant un frisson le parcourir.

\- Oui, soupire Albus en se levant. Sauf que Orion ne sera plus le même. Il pourra toujours être agressif en parole, je n'en doute pas, mais ça s'arrêtera là. J'ai également veillé à ce qu'il ne puisse pas toucher à Regulus non plus. À présent, Sirius, je veux que tu te reposes. Poppy ?

Faisant un signe à l'infirmière, Albus lui désigne son bureau et ils vont s'y enfermer en laissant les trois jeunes seuls. Sirius se laisse tomber sur son oreiller en laissant un soupir las lui échapper, tandis que Remus fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demande le loup garou inquiet.

\- J'espère que, comme il le dit, tout se passera bien, dit Sirius en mettant un bras devant ses yeux. Mais j'ai du mal à le croire.

\- Fais-nous confiance, Siri, souffle Regulus en se blottissant contre son frère pour le rassurer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Poppy et Albus sortent du bureau après avoir fini leur conversation et remarque que Remus lit un livre. Les deux adultes s'approchent du lit de Sirius et sourient en voyant ce dernier dormir avec Regulus dans ses bras.

\- J'ai pris ma décision Poppy, dit Remus d'un ton décidé. Ce que tu m'as conseillé, je vais le faire. Je ferais en sorte que Sirius se confie et me parle de ses problèmes. Mais je veux être sûr que vous ne m'obligerez pas à tous vous raconter. Je ne veux pas perdre le peu de confiance qu'il a en moi.

\- Bien sûr, répond Poppy en souriant. Par contre, promet-nous qu'au moindre problème grave, tu nous avertiras ?

\- Je le promets, jure Remus.

Poppy soulagée de voir les trois jeunes hommes ensembles, aussi sereins, décide de faire un mot d'excuse pour le plus jeune pour qu'il puisse rester auprès de Sirius l'après-midi.

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict ?**


	5. Chapitre 05 Cauchemar Éveillé

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis un peu à la bourre pour publier, mais bon, mieux** **vaut** **tard que jamais !**

 **Voici la suite de la fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant!**

 **Merci à mon PtitLutin22 pour la correction!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : Cauchemar Éveillé**

Comme chaque année, les élèves se ruent sur le dernier buffet aux quatre grandes tables des maisons de Poudlard. Le petit-déjeuner se passe dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Les élèves s'échangent, pour certains, leurs adresses tandis que d'autres spéculent sur leurs résultats et lancent des paris.

\- Allez Sirius ! Souffle Remus en l'incitant à manger quelque chose. Tu n'as déjà rien mangé hier.

\- Désolé, Moony, mais je ne peux rien avaler, grimace Sirius en regardant la nourriture avec une mine dégoûtée. Si j'essaie, je vais être malade.

Laissant un soupir lui échapper, Remus observe son camarade avec tristesse. À chaque fin d'année, le comportement si jovial de Sirius décline. Il se renferme sur lui-même et rien ne parvient à le sortir de son isolement. Jetant un regard à Peter et à James, Remus voit ce dernier secouer la tête. À contre cœur, Remus n'insiste pas et entame son bol de céréales tout en observant Sirius qui semble perdu ailleurs.

Même la bonne humeur générale dans les calèches, puis dans le train ne réussit à sortir Sirius de sa bulle, ce qui inquiète vraiment Remus. Patmol se contente de regarder distraitement le paysage sans observer quelque chose en particulier.

Une fois, le train en gare, Sirius laisse un soupir las lui échapper et rejoint les trois autres maraudeurs qui sont déjà dans le couloir. Si seulement, il n'avait pas à rentrer chez lui, il serait plus tranquille. Mais c'est peine perdu quand il remarque Toby, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black sur le bord du quai. Ce dernier à déjà sa valise ainsi que son hibou et le fixe avec un air suppliant.

\- Ça va, Sirius ? Demande James en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es tout pâle.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répond Sirius en esquissant un faux sourire. À dans deux mois, les gars !

Acquiesçant, James et Moony regardent leur ami partir vers son elfe de maison puis disparaître avant de s'échanger un regard.

\- Il nous cache quelque chose, soupire Remus en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à nous en parler s'il ne le veut pas, dit James en se tournant vers le quai et de voir ses parents. Ah, ils sont là ! Viens, Moony, ne reste pas seul parce que Peter à déjà mis les voiles !

.

En apparaissant dans sa chambre, Sirius sent l'angoisse l'envahir. Il regarde autour de lui et l'ambiance lugubre le met mal à l'aise ce qui n'échappe pas à Toby. Avec douceur, il vient près de Sirius et pose une main réconfortante sur son dos.

\- Courage, Maître Sirius, dit-il faiblement. Vous n'avez plus qu'un an à tenir et vous serez libre de partir où vous voulez.

\- Merci, souffle l'adolescent en déposant sa cape sur son lit.

En rangeant ses affaires, Sirius prend bien soin de cacher tout ce qui peut rappeler la maison Gryffondor. Il dissimule également les lettres de ses amis et les cadeaux qu'ils lui ont fait. En plein tri de sa valise, Kreattur apparaît dan sa chambre en se tordant les doigts, ce qui fait grimacer Sirius. Il sait pourquoi l'elfe de maison vient le chercher.

\- Maître Sirius, Maîtresse Walburga veut vous voir tout de suite, couine Kreattur d'une petite voix.

\- Très bien, dit Sirius en prenant sur lui, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Laissez mes affaires, je les rangerais moi-même.

\- Bien, Maître Sirius, dit le petit elfe avant de disparaître.

D'un pas lent, Sirius descend les escaliers qui mènent vers le salon. Il prend le temps de pousser ses barrières d'Occlumencie au maximum et entre dans la pièce. Sa mère ne daigne même pas lever ses yeux sur lui en l'entendant et l'ignore pendant plusieurs minutes avant de dire :

\- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris la politesse, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Bonjour mère, répond Sirius d'un ton neutre.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Regulus est rentré en même temps que toi et il est déjà venu me voir, poursuit Walburga en lisant le journal. Je ne tolère pas que mon cadet soit plus poli que l'aîné. Pour la peine, tu seras priver de dîner ce soir, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui, mère.

\- Parfait, tu peux partir et je ne veux pas t'entendre des vacances, Regulus doit travailler sur ses devoirs. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de mauvaises notes à cause de toi.

Tournant les talons sans répondre, Sirius remonte dans sa chambre en silence. Dès le premier jour, ça commence. Les vacances vont être longues. S'allongeant sur son lit après avoir ranger l'intégralité de sa valise, Sirius ferme les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

.

Pendant un mois, Walburga ignore totalement Sirius pour se consacrer exclusivement à son cadet. Sirius en est ravi, car il peut vaquer à ses occupations et utiliser le laboratoire de potion de son père, décédé depuis. Peu après que Albus ait découvert les mauvais traitements que son père lui infligeait et lui ait rendu une petite visite, Sirius a appris que son père est tombé malade. Il est mort l'été de sa cinquième année ce qui ne lui a laissé qu'un sentiment amer.

Pourtant, alors que tout se passe bien, Walburga décide d'intervenir en plein milieu du repas familial. Scrutant ses deux enfants, la femme pose son regard sur son fils aîné et plisse les yeux.

\- Tes devoirs sont faits ? L'interroge-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Oui, mère, répond Sirius en posant ses couverts.

\- Alors que-fais-tu de tes journées ?

Hésitant à répondre, Sirius se pince les lèvres avant de voir son petit frère lui faire signe de parler.

\- J'essaie de créer de nouvelles potions, dit Sirius en serrant les poings sous la table.

\- Un bon à rien comme toi, réussir à faire des découvertes, ricane Walburga en secouant la tête. Qui t'as donné une idée pareille ?

\- Notre professeur de potion, avoue Sirius. Il veut que l'on fasse des essais avec …

S'arrêtant précipitamment, Sirius se mord la langue pour éviter de sortir une phrase qu'il risque de regretter. Walburga frappe alors du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses fils.

\- Finis ta phrase ! S'exclame-t-elle avec colère.

\- Nos parents, il veut que l'on fasse des potions avec l'aide de nos parents, souffle Sirius en détournant le regard.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! S'écrie Walburga en se levant de table.

\- Non, mère, il nous a demandé la même chose, dit Regulus d'une petite voix.

Horrifié par le regard mauvais que lance sa mère à son cadet qui s'est exprimé sans en avoir eu l'ordre, le sang de Sirius ne fait qu'un tour et il se lève à son tour de table. Walburga écarquille les yeux avant de laisser un sourire sadique étirer ses lèvres. Sans prévenir, elle prend sa baguette et jette un maléfice sur son aîné qui s'écroule au sol.

\- Mère ! S'exclame Regulus apeuré. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je vais lui inculquer les bonnes manières une fois pour toutes ! Rétorque Walburga en faisant léviter Sirius derrière elle. Orion a été trop tendre avec lui.

Se dirigeant vers la salle sous le manoir, Walburga ouvre la porte et la claque derrière elle puis la bloque grâce à sa magie.

.

Quand Sirius parvient à ressentir quelque chose à nouveau, il halète. Son corps entier le brûle et ses muscles sont comme tétanisés. En ouvrant les yeux, il voit que sa vue est brouillé et qu'il est dans une pièce très sombre. Lentement, il tourne la tête avant de sentir la nausée l'assaillir. Cherchant à bouger, Sirius se rend compte qu'il a les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête et grimace. Il se concentre sur ses barrières d'Occlumencie pour ne pas paniquer et peut remercier Remus de l'avoir obliger à s'améliorer dans ce domaine durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler.

Sirius n'a aucune idée du temps qui peut s'écouler, étant dans le noir complet. Il n'entend rien. Aucun son. Depuis combien d'heures est-il là ? À moins que ce ne soit des jours ? C'est bien dans le genre de sa mère de lui lancer un sort et de le laisser moisir, seul, dans les cachots. Sirius laisse alors un soupir lui échapper en fermant les yeux. Il est fatigué de tout ça et, sans prévenir, perd conscience.

.

\- Sirius, Sirius, souffle faiblement une voix à ses côtés. Ouvre-les yeux, s'il-te-plaît !

Difficilement, Sirius fait ce qu'on lui demande sans vraiment comprendre le sens des paroles qu'il entend. Le maléfice que sa mère lui a lancé a eu tout le temps de progresser. Son regard ne parvient même plus à se focaliser devant lui et bouger est une torture, tout comme le fait de respirer.

\- Mon dieu ! Toby, vient m'aider, vite !

Apparaissant auprès de Regulus, l'elfe de maison laisse un cri de stupeur lui échapper en voyant l'état de Sirius. Avec l'aide de sa magie, Toby détache Sirius avec douceur avant qu'une alarme retentisse bruyamment le faisant sursauter avec Regulus.

\- Par… tez ! Articule difficilement Sirius qui cherche à se redresser contre le petit elfe malgré ses tremblements.

\- Tu es devenu fou ! S'écrie Regulus d'une voix blanche. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Toby, ramène-moi dans ma chambre et fais partir Sirius, d'ici, ce soir. Emmène-le chez l'un de ses amis.

\- Mais Maître Regulus, couine le petit elfe apeuré. Si …

\- Non, Toby, pas de discussion, déclare fermement Regulus avant de voir Sirius se plié en deux à cause de la douleur. Dépêche-toi ! Et n'oublie pas, reste avec lui. Tu seras l'elfe de Sirius à partir de maintenant, ainsi je l'ai décidé.

Ayant parlé avec sa magie, Regulus voit un filament se créer entre Sirius et Toby tandis que ce dernier s'incline. Rapidement, l'elfe de maison disparaît avec Regulus et revient chercher Sirius pour disparaître avec lui au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvre.

.

Le froid envahit brutalement Sirius. Il a l'impression de baigner dans le lac gelé de Poudlard ou d'être enseveli sous la neige. L'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de trembler et commence à fermer les yeux quand une voix le retient.

\- Maître Sirius, couine Toby en lui tapotant les joues un peu fort. Il ne faut pas que vous vous endormiez.

\- To… by, parvient à dire Sirius désorienté.

Le petit elfe de maison esquisse un semblant de sourire puis sonne à la porte devant laquelle ils viennent d'atterrir, tout en gardant un œil sur Sirius. Toby connaît parfaitement les amis de son maître et il a décidé de l'emmener loin de Londres. James Potter est donc le candidat le plus judicieux pour lui. De plus, Euphemia et Fleamont ont toujours été très gentils avec Sirius. Ne voyant personne venir, Toby tambourine un peu plus fort à la porte avant d'entendre une voix.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser place à Fleamont Potter simplement vêtu de son pyjama avec sa robe de chambre par-dessus et les cheveux en bataille. Remettant en place ses lunettes qui sont de travers, signe qu'il vient de se lever, Fleamont pose son regard sur le petit elfe.

\- Bonsoir Toby, dit-il avec un sourire. Que veux-tu à cette heure …

Laissant un hoquet de surprise lui échapper en voyant Sirius allonger derrière Toby, Fleamont devient livide.

\- Par Merlin ! S'exclame-t-il en s'avançant vers l'adolescent. Sirius, mais que diable t'est-il donc arrivé ? Myrk, réveille Euphemia !

Soulevant Sirius avec précaution, Fleamont le porte à l'intérieur. Avec l'aide de Toby, il conjure une table où il l'allonge. Avec des doigts tremblants, Fleamont ouvre la chemise de l'adolescent et jure en voyant divers bleus et coupures. Pourtant, il prend un air furieux quand il constate les tremblements incessants de Sirius.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Demande Euphemia avec douceur.

\- Il me faut ton aide, dit Fleamont en désignant Sirius. Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état devant la porte avec Toby.

Choquée, Euphemia le rejoint en vitesse, lance un sort sur Sirius et grimace. Le jeune garçon est dans un état affolant et elle n'est pas sur de parvenir à le garder vivant. Secouant la tête, Euphemia serre les poings et Fleamont voit son regard déterminé.

\- Myrk, va dans la réserve et prend toutes les potions de soins ainsi que des baumes, dit-elle fermement. Fleamont, tu m'aides à le garder aussi conscient que possible. S'il s'endort comme ça …

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, Euphemia se pince les lèvres. D'un coup de baguette, elle dévêt Sirius pour le laisser en boxer et étouffe un sanglot. Elle n'a jamais vu les cicatrices de Sirius et, à présent, elle comprend pourquoi il n'aime pas qu'on le voit torse nu. Comme s'il avait entendu ce qu'elle pensait, Sirius cherche à se redresser avant que Fleamont ne l'oblige à rester allongé.

\- Reste calme mon garçon, souffle Fleamont inquiet.

Un « pop » retentit et Euphemia se jette sur Myrk. Elle prend une potion contre la douleur en premier lieu et la fait boire à Sirius sans lui demander son avis. Quand ce dernier sent ses yeux se fermer, il ne veut qu'une chose : dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Pourtant, Fleamont le secoue un peu brutalement pour qu'il ne glisse pas dans le sommeil.

\- Sirius, regarde-moi et concentre-toi, dit Fleamont d'une voix douce. Qu'as-tu fait de tes vacances ? Est-ce que tu t'es amusé ?

Amusé ? Sirius sent son estomac se nouer et grimace. Non, il ne s'amuse jamais chez ses parents. Il faut qu'il soit discret et qu'il se fasse oublier. Sirius Black n'existe que sur le papier, pas dans la vie de la famille Black, sauf pour Regulus. Son petit frère est le seul qui prenne en compte son existence. Les elfes aussi. Mais pour Walburga et son défunt père, il n'est rien.

\- Fleamont ! S'exclame Euphemia d'une voix blanche. Demande à Poppy de venir, ainsi qu'à Albus. Je n'arriverais pas à le stabiliser seule. Le maléfice qu'il a reçu s'est bien trop étendu.

\- Très bien, Poppy d'abord !

Prenant la main de Myrk, Fleamont disparaît avec lui tandis que Euphemia et Toby reste auprès de Sirius. Ce dernier est tellement mal en point que sa magie cherche à le protéger inconsciemment en sortant de son corps. Euphemia, en tant que médicomage, sait que la sensation est douloureuse pour lui et prie pour que son mari revienne vite.

\- Ça va aller Sirius, murmure-t-elle doucement en serrant sa main. Dis-moi, ça te dirait de finir tes vacances à la maison ?

L'éclair de malice qui passe dans les yeux de Sirius suite à cette demande fait esquisser un sourire à Euphemia qui lui caresse la joue de son autre main.

\- Pour ça, il va falloir te montrer courageux. Je sais que tu as mal et que tu veux dormir, mais il faut vraiment que tu restes conscient. Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ? Et tes parents, ils savent que tu es ici ?

Euphemia prend un air affolé quand elle voit les yeux de Sirius se voilés. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait de la sorte à ses questions et sursaute quand son mari revient avec une Poppy échevelé. Cette dernière se précipite sur Sirius dès qu'elle le peut.

L'infirmière lance un sort de diagnostic sur son patient et étouffe un cri quand ce dernier s'agite violemment.

\- Fleamont, maintien-le, dit-elle en envoyant des potions directement dans l'estomac de Sirius.

Rapidement, Poppy constate les dégâts dus au maléfice et prend un air furieux tout en soignant Sirius avec différents sorts tandis que Fleamont se pince les lèvres en voyant les yeux de l'adolescent perdre leur éclat. Subitement le cœur de Sirius s'arrête. Poppy se précipite sur lui tandis que Euphemia écarquille les yeux, ses genoux se dérobant sous le poids du choc.

D'un geste fluide et précis, l'infirmière lance un sort au niveau de la poitrine de Sirius et son cœur repart après plusieurs secondes de frayeur. Puis elle lui jette un Anapneo pour qu'il puisse respirer plus facilement.

\- Est-il hors de danger ? L'interroge Fleamont en scrutant le visage sombre de Poppy.

\- Il est stable… Grimace cette dernière en secouant la tête tout en badigeonnant les plaies et bleus de Sirius avec un baume. Mais il vient de tomber dans le coma. Le maléfice qu'il a reçu a fragilisé son cœur et il va lui falloir énormément de repos pour s'en remettre. Sa magie est complètement affolée car elle n'a pas réussi à aider son sorcier, donc … Prudence à l'avenir. Avez-vous contacté Albus ?

\- Pas encore, avoue Fleamont en aidant sa femme à se relever pour l'enlacer. Mais je vais y aller dès que Sirius sera au chaud dans un lit.

\- Bonne idée, soupire Poppy en lançant un dernier sort sur l'adolescent.

\- Poppy, pouvez-vous rester avec Euphemia ?

\- Bien évidemment, déclare l'infirmière.

\- Myrk, emmène Toby avec toi, et allez vous couchez, dit Fleamont tout en prenant délicatement Sirius dans ses bras pour le monter à l'étage suivit de Poppy et Euphemia.

Une fois que Sirius est confortablement installé dans un lit, Fleamont le met en pyjama d'un coup de baguette et le couvre d'une couverture. Il jette ensuite une alarme, puis sort de la chambre pour se diriger à son bureau tandis que sa femme et Poppy reste au chevet de Sirius.

Fleamont ne perd pas une minute, malgré l'heure tardive et prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lance dans l'âtre. À peine a-t-il passé sa tête dans la cheminée qu'Albus le salue.

Il ne faut guère plus de dix minutes à Fleamont pour lui expliquer la situation et que, malgré la nuit bien avancée, Albus vienne au manoir Potter en urgence. En arrivant dans la chambre où se trouve Sirius, Albus prend un air grave en le voyant aussi pâle. Délicatement, il va s'asseoir sur le lit de son élève et l'observe un moment en silence.

\- Albus, avez-vous une quelconque idée de ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre garçon ? Demande Euphemia en serrant la main de Sirius dans la sienne.

\- J'en ai bien une, oui, et ça ne me plaît guère, répond Albus avec tristesse. Poppy, dans quel état est-il ?

\- En plus de tout le reste ? Grogne Poppy en serrant les poings. Épuisement général, aussi bien au niveau physique que mental. Il a d'énormes carences nutritives, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, ainsi qu'un cruel manque de sommeil. Sirius n'est pas loin de s'effondrer, Albus ! J'ai l'impression de le revoir l'année dernière après les vacances de Noël, pourtant, Orion n'est plus là, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Fleamont échange un regard avec Albus et ce dernier laisse un soupire lui échapper. Il leur dit alors ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la cinquième année de Sirius et son arrivée catastrophique à l'infirmerie suite aux mauvais traitements de son père. Euphemia devient livide quand elle entend ce que raconte Albus et pose son regard sur Sirius avec chagrin.

\- Je pense que Walburga a été trop loin, déclare froidement Fleamont. Sirius a bien failli mourir ! Elle a complètement perdu la raison ! De plus, il me semble que Sirius a un jeune frère, il vaudrait mieux le surveiller aussi. Et pour en revenir à Sirius, il faut appuyer une demande d'émancipation via le Ministère. Il ne doit en aucun cas retourner chez sa mère. La prochaine fois, elle le tuera !

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Fleamont ! S'exclame Poppy avec rage.

Acquiesçant, Albus se lève en compagnie de Fleamont qui le raccompagne et décide de partir directement au Ministère de la Magie de chez eux. Mais pour l'instant, le seul qui peut clarifier la situation se trouve être Sirius et il est loin d'être en état de pouvoir le faire.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser en vie pour avoir la suite. xD**

 **À bientôt!**


	6. Chapitre 06 Confidence

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 06 !** **En espérant que la fic vous plaise toujours autant!**

 **Merci à mon PtitLutin22 pour la correction!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **ps: lessawatberg : Merci pour ta review, ça fait du bien !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 : Confidence**

Engourdissements et maux de tête, Sirius ouvre les yeux en grimaçant quand il sent ses muscles refuser de lui obéir. Rien que le fait de bouger lui donne des sueurs froides et il abandonne pour reprendre sa respiration qui est devenue haletante.

Fronçant les sourcils en voyant ce qui l'entoure, Sirius constate qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre. La pièce est trop lumineuse et n'y reconnaît rien. Tournant la tête, il manque de s'étouffer quand il voit la mère de James, profondément endormi, sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit.

Tout lui revient alors en mémoire, et lui coupe le souffle. L'obscurité, la solitude, Regulus et la douleur cuisante. Soudainement, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et il ne peut étouffer le sanglot déchirant qui passe ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi doit-il subir ça ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour le mériter ?

En entendant un bruit à côté de lui, Sirius se raidit par réflexe, surtout quand une main se pose sur sa joue.

\- Chut, Sirius, souffle doucement Euphemia. Tout va bien.

Secouant la tête, Sirius s'éloigne comme il peut de la main de la mère de James. Il ne sait plus du tout où il en est et les paroles de Regulus lui reviennent en mémoire. Son frère l'a tiré des griffes de … de qui ? Il ne le sait même pas. Ou plus ? Tout est embrouillé et Sirius grimace, le simple fait de se concentrer pour se souvenir lui fait mal.

\- Sirius, il faut que tu te calmes, dit Euphemia en s'asseyant doucement sur le lit.

Voyant l'adolescent ouvrir lentement les yeux, Euphemia sent sa gorge se noué. Sirius semble si fragile avec son teint maladif qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de maudire Walburga pour ce qu'elle lui a fait subir. Elle se reprend bien vite pour ne pas que l'adolescent remarque son trouble.

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle, soucieuse.

Sirius pose son regard sur Euphemia et réfléchit quelques secondes, puis accepte. La femme esquisse alors un sourire et l'aide à se redresser pour boire un peu. Elle fronce les sourcils en sentant Sirius trembler contre elle et le rallonge doucement dès qu'il a finit. Inquiète quand elle entend la respiration de Sirius, elle pointe sa baguette sur lui.

\- Ça te fait mal en respirant ?

\- N…non, répond Sirius d'une voix cassée en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à reprendre ton souffle ?

Hochant la tête, Sirius écoute distraitement Euphemia lui parler avant de se rendormir sans le vouloir. Ses rêves et ses cauchemars le fuient, lui permettant une nuit calme et reposante. Il ne se réveille qu'en fin de journée et, à sa grande surprise, celui qui le veille n'est autre que le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Bonsoir, Sirius, dit doucement Albus.

Inclinant légèrement la tête pour lui retourner la politesse, Sirius détourne immédiatement le regard. Il ne sait pas si ses barrières seront suffisamment puissantes pour empêcher son professeur de fouiller ses souvenirs une nouvelle fois.

Fronçant les sourcils, Albus finit par esquisser un sourire en le voyant faire. Sirius est très perspicace et il le sait. L'adolescent vient clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas qu'il entre dans son esprit, chose qu'il accepte.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es réveillé et que tu vas mieux, poursuit Albus en lui tapotant la main. À présent, repose-toi, Euphemia et Fleamont prendront soin de toi.

Se levant sans dire un mot de plus, Albus sort de la pièce et fait signe aux Potter d'attendre quelques secondes pour entrer. Comme il l'envisageait, le directeur entend le « pop » caractéristique d'un elfe de maison et, tout comme Euphemia et son mari, tend l'oreille.

\- Maître Sirius s'est réveillé ! S'exclame Toby avec joie en se précipitant sur le lit.

Serrant la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne, Toby esquisse un sourire heureux. Il avait tellement eu peur pour son maître, il est à présent soulagé.

\- Toby, dit Sirius d'une voix cassé. Est-ce que … tu as des nouvelles de Regulus ?

Voyant les oreilles du petit elfe s'affaisser, Sirius sent son estomac se nouer alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Toby le remarque tout de suite et écarquille les yeux d'effroi.

\- Toby est un méchant elfe, couine-t-il en devenant hystérique. Toby n'est pas assez bien pour Maître Sirius !

Faisant mine de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, Sirius parvient à lui attraper la main en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu te punisses, dit-il en haletant. Est-ce que tu peux aller voir si Regulus va bien ?

\- Toby n'a plus accès au manoir, Maître Sirius, répond Toby d'une voix tremblante. Plus depuis que Maître Regulus a demandé à Toby de vous emmener. Toby a pourtant essayé, sans résultat.

Avec tristesse, Sirius regarde Toby qui sanglote doucement devant lui et relâche son bras délicatement. Alors ça y est, sa mère l'a mis à la porte, sans aucun moyen de revenir et il a entraîné le pauvre elfe dans sa chute.

\- Pardon Toby, souffle Sirius en se tournant sur le côté pour que personne ne voie ses larmes coulées.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Maître Sirius, sanglote Toby en le recouvrant de la couverture. Maîtresse Walburga a été méchante avec vous depuis le retour de l'école.

\- J'espère juste qu'elle ne passera pas ses nerfs sur Regulus suite à ma disparition, souffle Sirius avec chagrin. Toby, je suis désolé que tu aies été mis à la porte par ma simple existence.

Secouant la tête, Toby monte sur le lit comme il peut et s'assoit. Doucement, il passe sa main dans le dos de Sirius et commence à faire des cercles apaisants.

\- Depuis votre naissance je suis à vos côtés, Maître Sirius, déclare Toby avec fierté. Et je serais toujours là pour vous. Maître Regulus le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il a lié Toby à son maître et non plus à sa maîtresse.

Laissant libre court à sa peine, Sirius ferme les yeux en repensant aux paroles du petit elfe et finit par s'assoupir légèrement sous la surveillance de Toby.

Dans le couloir, Euphemia est devenue blême en entendant la conversation entre Sirius et Toby tandis que Fleamont et Albus ont un visage fermé.

\- Alors, c'est son frère qui l'a aidé à s'enfuir, soupire tristement Fleamont en secouant la tête. J'imagine le pire s'il ne l'avait pas fait. D'après Poppy, Sirius a été soumis à un sort de magie noire plutôt virulent. Qu'il soit encore sain d'esprit tient du miracle surtout après on ne sait combien de jours dans cet état !

\- Albus, avez-vous pu parler avec lui ? Demande Euphemia en frissonnant.

\- Très peu, malheureusement, car il se méfie, avoue ce dernier soucieux. Sirius est un très bon Occlumens et parvient à fermer son esprit de manière efficace pour éviter que j'y pénètre.

\- Occlumens ! À seize ans ! S'exclame Euphemia choquée.

\- Oui, ma chère, sourit Albus. Nous avons plusieurs enfants dans le cas-là et Sirius fait partie de l'un d'entre eux.

Étonnée, Euphemia regarde son mari qui esquisse un petit sourire puis jette un coup d'œil sur Sirius depuis la porte.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Demande-t-il perplexe. James n'est pas là avant deux semaines vu qu'il est chez mon père pour les vacances et Sirius à besoin de parler avec quelqu'un de son âge. Sinon j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se renferme un peu plus sur lui-même et qu'il ne sombre dans la dépression. J'ai bien vu son attitude dès qu'il est en notre présence. Il ne nous fait pas confiance, mais au vu de la situation je peux comprendre.

En proie à une intense et profonde réflexion, Albus finit par enlever ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il ne connaît qu'une seule personne assez proche de Sirius et capable de le faire parler.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution à vous proposer si elle vous convient, bien entendu, déclare Albus anxieux.

\- Nous vous écoutons, dit Euphemia.

.

Quand Sirius se réveille ce jour-là, ses sombres pensées lui reviennent immédiatement en mémoire. Il aurait préféré dormir un peu plus pour que les idées noires lui fiche la paix. Le fait de penser à son traitement et à Regulus le fait grimacer. Trop pris par ses réflexions, il ne remarque même pas qui est assis à ses côtés sur son lit.

\- Bonjour, Patmol, souffle doucement Remus.

Tressaillant, Sirius lève les yeux et croise le regard de son ami qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Moo… Moony, bredouille Sirius étonné de le voir dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te voir, quelle question, dit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Sirius ? Je peux comprendre pour les autres, mais moi ? As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller, Sirius détourne le regard en se pinçant les lèvres. Oui, Remus est au courant pour ses problèmes, mais il ne veut pas qu'il sache pour le reste. Il ne peut pas lui ajouter du stress supplémentaire alors que la lycanthropie est si éprouvante à endurer. Non, il ne peut pas lui faire ça.

Fronçant les sourcils en voyant le visage sombre de Sirius, Remus laisse un grondement menaçant lui échapper.

\- Sirius Black, réponds-moi ! Gronde le loup garou d'un ton mi-colérique, mi-agacé.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Rétorque Sirius avec colère.

\- Très bien, alors écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, déclare Remus en obligeant son ami à le regarder dans les yeux en lui redressant le menton avec douceur. Ne te cache pas derrière ton Occlumencie, Sirius ! Tu sais que ça ne sert qu'à refouler ce que tu ressens ! Les parents de James m'ont déjà mis au courant de ton état en arrivant ici. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hésitant à se confier, Sirius est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche avant de secouer vivement la tête. S'il venait à tout dire à Remus, Moony allait devenir furieux et réclamer vengeance.

\- Sirius, tu veux tant que ça que Poppy vienne te donner une potion pour affaiblir tes facultés ? Grogne Remus. Tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu parles de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je suppose que celui qui viendra chercher des réponses sera soit un Psychomage, soit le professeur Dumbledore. Je me demande lequel tu vas préférer ?

Fusillant le loup garou d'un regard noir, Sirius se tourne sur le côté pour ne plus le voir et refuse de lui parler. Soupirant, Remus le laisse faire et espère qu'il va se calmer. Sirius a toujours été têtu et impulsif, démarrant au quart de tour, se calmant au fur et à mesure.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus voit les épaules de Sirius s'agiter. Se pinçant les lèvres, Remus s'allonge contre son ami et le serre dans ses bras avec douceur.

\- Sirius, souffle t-il avec chagrin.

\- Je suis désolé, sanglote Sirius en se roulant en boule.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Remus doucement.

\- Pour tout.

Surpris par la réponse de Sirius, Remus serre les dents. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sirius, dit Remus en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Je veux juste comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé. Est-ce un crime de connaître la vérité, Patmol ?

Secouant la tête, Sirius a bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Sans prévenir, il se retourne et se blottit dans les bras de Remus qui reste surpris en le sentant faire, Sirius n'étant pas fan de câlins.

\- Je ne veux pas que Moony devienne fou furieux à cause de moi, dit Sirius malgré ses sanglots.

\- Me penses-tu idiot, Sirius ? Le gronde gentiment Remus. Dès que Fleamont et Euphemia m'ont expliqués ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je leur ai demandé une potion calmante. Moony restera calme quoique tu dises.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Sirius se blottit un peu plus contre le loup garou avant d'éclater en sanglot. Peiné en l'entendant, Remus passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer.

\- Parle-moi, souffle-t-il doucement. Ne reste pas comme ça !

Ouvrant la bouche, Sirius commence son récit en bafouillant. Puis, petit à petit, il lâche tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Le traitement de sa mère après la mort de son père, son isolement, les coups qui ont repris, les privations, les insultes et les punitions. Tout y passe. Remus sent à un moment Moony s'agiter quand Sirius lui parle de la pièce où il a été retenu, mais il l'apaise rapidement.

\- Sirius, murmure Remus quand ce dernier a finit son récit. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir rien vu !

\- J'ai peur, Moony, pleure Sirius en tremblant dans les bras du loup-garou. Peur que ma mère s'en prenne à Regulus, le jour où elle va comprendre qu'il m'a aidé. Elle a déjà failli s'en prendre à lui …

\- Et c'est en protégeant ton frère que tu as reçu ce traitement, souffle Remus atterré.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'en sais rien ! S'exclame Sirius en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

En voyant son ami devenir hystérique, Remus sort une fiole de sa poche et la lui fait boire lentement. Peu après, Sirius s'apaise malgré les sanglots qui lui échappent encore.

Fleamont en profite pour les rejoindre sans faire de bruit et constate que l'adolescent s'est endormit dans les bras de Remus. Le loup garou laisse un grondement menaçant lui échapper ce qui fait frissonner Fleamont.

\- Merci de m'avoir permis de rester, dit Remus en se redressant.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit Fleamont. Sirius est comme un fils pour nous. Et il a besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui saura l'écouter. De ce que j'ai compris, tu es au point sur sa situation familiale ?

\- Oui et non, admet l'adolescent. Il ne dit presque rien là-dessus, mais parfois il vient chercher du soutien. Sirius ne l'avouera jamais, mais il a peur que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il subit. Je sais qu'il a honte de lui.

\- Pourtant, il n'a pas à penser ça, soupire Fleamont.

\- Mais il est comme ça. Sirius pense qu'il mérite ce traitement et qu'il est bon à rien, ce ne sont que les paroles blessantes qu'on lui répète depuis son enfance.

\- Alors il va falloir faire en sorte qu'il prenne confiance en lui, sourit Fleamont.

Acquiesçant, Remus reporte son attention sur Sirius tandis que Fleamont sort discrètement de la pièce avec un sourire. Il a bien vu le regard du loup-garou sur l'adolescent et vice versa. Il a vite compris, surtout avec le comportement protecteur de Remus.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveille dans les bras de Remus qui dort avec lui. Ce dernier semble le protéger de tout et Sirius se blottit contre lui pour se rassurer. Il a enfin dit la vérité à son ami et il ne peut plus revenir en arrière, à présent.

Grâce à la patience de Remus et des Potter, Sirius parvient à se lever après quelques jours de soins. Il reste choqué d'avoir passé une semaine dans le coma et de savoir que les vacances sont pratiquement terminées, mais ce temps lui était nécessaire, il le reconnaît.

Albus est également revenu le voir pour lui apprendre qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à retourner chez sa mère s'il ne le voulait pas, car il a été émancipé par le Ministère de la Magie. Walburga doit, quant à elle, expliquer la raison des blessures de Sirius, mais ce dernier sait qu'elle n'avouera jamais quoique ce soit.

* * *

 **Eh bien, qu'en pensez-vous? Des reviews ? Merci de ne pas vouloir m'étriper pour avoir la suite xD !**


	7. Chapitre 07 Haine

**Bien le bonsoir à tous,**

 **Nous voici à l'avant dernier chapitre.**

 **Merci pour les encouragements et les reviews que je prends toujours plaisir à lire.**

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07: Haine**

Le début de sa dernière année se passe dans le plus grand calme, chose dont Sirius n'a pas l'habitude. Depuis leur arrivé à Poudlard, Remus et lui ne se quittent que rarement, même pour faire leurs devoirs, étonnant la plupart du corps enseignant au bout d'un mois. Sirius a décidé de consacrer sa septième année à ses études avec l'aide de Remus, au plus grand dam de James et Peter qui continuent à jouer les fauteurs de trouble et à s'amuser.

Minerva McGonagall est, quant à elle, plus que surprise par le changement de comportement de Sirius. Le connaissant énergétique comme un électron libre, elle s'inquiète avant d'être rassurer par Albus qui lui explique partiellement ce que le jeune sorcier à enduré pendant l'été.

Au fil des vacances de Halloween, elle remarque que l'adolescent reste à Poudlard, cela la surprend, mais elle reste heureuse de le voir s'amuser avec ses amis. Le quatuor le plus infernal jamais mis en place à Poudlard est bel et bien de retour.

Entre les cours et les discussions avec Remus, Sirius ne voit plus le temps passé. Il se sent enfin libre de parler de tout et n'importe quoi, sans craindre le retour au manoir familial. Ses notes s'améliorent également grâce à Moony qui l'aide au maximum. De temps en temps, les deux amis sortent la nuit dans le parc pour que Patmol se dégourdissent les pattes sous le regard amusé de Remus, ou, à l'inverse, pour accompagné Moony dans sa transformation nocturne avec James et Peter.

Fleamont et Euphemia ont décidés d'héberger Sirius et de le garder chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse subvenir à ses besoins au grand plaisir de James qui a enfin l'impression d'avoir un frère. Rien qu'en y repensant, le regard de Sirius pétille. Jamais il n'avait cru un jour connaître le bonheur familial. La seule tâche noire au tableau, c'est l'absence de Regulus.

Soupirant, Sirius se redresse dans son lit. Fatigué par une nuit agitée, il se lève et part prendre sa douche. La tête dans le chaudron, il laisse un juron lui échapper quand il ouvre l'eau froide au lieu de la chaude. Sirius prend soin de rester sous l'eau le temps qu'il faut pour se réveiller entièrement.

Quand il a enfin fini, il sort et se sèche avec un sort. Tout en s'habillant, Sirius ne peut que sentir un sentiment désagréable l'envahir. Renforçant ses barrières d'Occlumencie pour éviter de penser à ses cauchemars, Sirius prend une inspiration et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

Il a à peine fait un pas hors de la pièce que Peter lui saute dessus, de façon surexcitée, suivit de James. Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius les regarde tour à tour sans comprendre, sous les ricanements de Remus.

\- Oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que c'est Noël aujourd'hui ! S'exclame James en souriant.

\- Humpf, grogne Sirius en laissant une grimace lui échapper. Je déteste cette période de l'année.

\- Eh bien, profite d'être avec nous pour une fois, déclare Remus en croisant son regard. Tu pourras apprendre à apprécier cette fête.

Acquiesçant, Sirius suit ses amis sans vraiment être joyeux. Les fêtes de fin d'année n'ont pas les mêmes significations chez les Sangs-Purs et elles n'avaient jamais rien de merveilleuses dans sa famille.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas y penser, Sirius emboîte le pas à Remus qui se dispute avec Peter sur la question de faire une farce à Rusard ou non pour lui souhaiter la bonne année.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, les quatre amis se dirigent vers la table des Gryffondor et constatent qu'il ne reste pas grand monde à l'école. Deux Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle, et eux. Aucun Serpentard à l'horizon. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de s'asseoir, le professeur Dumbledore les appelle et leur fait signe à tous de se rapprochés.

Surpris, les adolescents obéissent et se retrouvent vite devant la table des professeurs, mal à l'aise.

\- Mes enfants, au vu de notre nombre, si peu volumineux, j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de prendre notre déjeuner tous ensemble, sourit Albus en faisant apparaître sept chaises. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les élèves s'assoient avec des sourires et voient avec délice les plats apparaître sur la table : des cakes, des gâteaux et des tartes plus appétissantes l'une que les autres. Du jus de citrouille et bien d'autres se présentent devant Sirius. L'adolescent se sert rapidement avec Remus et entame son repas lentement tandis que James et Peter font des pitreries pour amuser la galerie.

\- Tu as l'air dans la lune, Patmol, murmure Remus à son oreille.

\- Je réfléchis, avoue Sirius en grignotant un cookie trois chocolats.

\- Parce que tu y arrives pendant cette période, toi ? Demande James en pouffant de rire. Allez, Sirius, détends-toi, c'est les vacances !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sirius esquisse un sourire quand il voit que son ami est loin d'être calme. Fleamont et Euphemia ont un fils sur ressors dès que les fêtes approchent. Une demi-heure après avoir commencer leur déjeuner, à l'heure du courrier, quelques hiboux viennent vers la table et laisse les journaux et lettres tombées.

Ignorant cette partie-là de la journée en général, n'ayant personne pour lui écrire, Sirius ne voit pas les regards que lui jettent certains de ses camarades quelques minutes après avoir déplié leur journal.

Jouant avec la nourriture malgré son estomac qui lui réclame à manger, Sirius ne se sent guère d'humeur à avaler quoique ce soit d'autre. Quand il relève enfin le nez de son assiette, Sirius remarque le regard soucieux de James sur lui et grimace.

\- Quoi ? Questionne-t-il en le voyant aussi sérieux. T'as abusé de la Bièraubeurre et elle passe plus ?

\- Par Merlin ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étrangle James en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ! Tu peux être plus précis ? Au courant de quoi ?

Dépliant le journal à son tour, Remus manque de s'étouffer en lisant la première page, tandis que Albus fait de même, surpris par la réaction de ses élèves. Se tournant vivement vers Sirius, Remus voit avec horreur que James lui a passé son journal.

En voyant le titre de la première page, Sirius sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son cœur louper un battement. Le journal se met à trembler entre ses mains.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black, membre de la prestigieuse famille Black a été retrouvé mort hier au manoir familial._

\- Si elle a osée … Gronde Sirius en plaquant le journal sur la table avec une telle rage qu'il fait sursauter ses camarades.

Sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, Sirius se lève de table et part en courant. La première ligne du journal à elle seule à suffit à lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle de ses actes. Comme pour lui donner raison, sa magie se manifeste autour de lui, balayant ce qu'elle trouve sur son passage. En voyant les bancs de la Grande Salle se faire projeter sous les tables, les professeurs s'échangent un regard inquiet tandis que Albus se lève suivit de Remus.

Passant les portes de la Grande Salle sans même voir Fleamont et Euphemia, qui viennent d'arriver en ayant lu le journal également, Sirius sort dans le parc à toute vitesse suivit par Remus et des parents de James.

\- Sirius ! S'exclame ce dernier inquiet en voyant qu'il se dirige vers la forêt interdite. Arrête-toi !

Trop pris par son chagrin et sa colère, Sirius n'entend plus rien. Il n'a qu'une seule pensée en tête : Regulus.

Remus n'y va pas par quatre chemins en voyant son ami continuer d'avancer à toute vitesse, ignorant ses appels. Il sort sa baguette et tente de le Stupéfixé, en vain. La magie de Sirius est tellement dense autour de lui qu'elle parvient à arrêter son sort sous le regard effaré de Remus.

Comment avait-il pu laisser son frère seul avec sa mère ? Il savait très bien ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Il le savait ! Furieux contre lui-même, Sirius sent ses larmes couler sur ses joues et manque de trébucher quand Albus lui lance le maléfice de Jambencoton pour le ralentir.

Parvenant à rester debout, Sirius cherche à transplaner directement au manoir Black, sans succès étant encore dans le parc de Poudlard. Remus se précipite sur lui et l'attrape par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'éloigne plus. Pourtant Sirius le repousse violemment sous le regard affolé de Remus et des adultes.

\- Sirius, que …, commence Remus en s'interrompant quand le regard glacial de Sirius se pose sur lui.

\- Que quoi ? S'écrie Sirius avec rage. Que je me calme ? Après ça ? Non ! Personne ne peut me demander ça ! Je rentre au Manoir Black tout de suite ! Je n'aurais jamais dû y partir ! Voilà le résultat !

Blêmissant à vue d'œil, Remus pointe sa baguette sur son ami, de même que Fleamont qui n'a jamais vu Sirius perdre le contrôle à ce point. En les voyant faire, Sirius n'a pas à sortir la sienne, car elle vient directement dans sa main, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Kreattur ! Je sais que tu m'entends alors viens me chercher ! Hurle Sirius.

Apparaissant devant l'adolescent avec un petit « pop », l'elfe de maison s'incline bien bas, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Maître Sirius à appeler Kreattur, souffle ce dernier d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Je veux que tu m'emmènes au manoir, dit froidement Sirius.

\- Sirius, n'y va pas, réfléchis, déclare Remus affolé. Ta mère va …

\- … Me devoir des comptes ! Rétorque Sirius d'un ton cinglant. Si jamais elle est responsable de sa mort, et je le saurais, elle pourra enfin me traiter d'anormal comme elle le dit si bien. Si jamais elle a touché à un cheveu de Regulus, elle le paiera, même si je dois passer le reste de mes jours à Azkaban !

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Sirius prend la main que lui tend Kreattur et disparaît. Fleamont et Albus tournent alors les talons pour se rendre au bureau du directeur pour pouvoir utiliser la poudre de cheminette et se rendre au manoir Black aussi vite que possible. Euphemia reste, quant à elle, auprès de Remus, qui fond en larmes, et tente de le rassurer comme elle peut.

.

En arrivant au manoir, la colère de Sirius est plus qu'exacerbée. Tout lui rappelle ses mauvais traitements. Il agrippe fortement sa baguette en voyant qu'il est dans sa chambre et, sans rien demander, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre d'elle-même.

\- Kreattur, je veux que tu restes ici, elle ne pourra rien te reprocher comme ça, dit Sirius entre ses dents.

Trop apeuré pour dire quoique ce soit, l'elfe de maison incline juste la tête tandis que Sirius dévale les escaliers qui mènent au salon. Il y trouve sa mère assise comme à son habitude, lisant tranquillement le journal ce qui réduit à néant le peu de patience qui lui reste.

\- Dis-moi que ce qui est écrit dans ce torchon qui nous sert de journal est faux ! Gronde Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demande Walburga en toisant son aîné. T'es-tu soucié des problèmes de Regulus avant sa mort ?

\- Comment j'aurais pu, avec une mère comme toi ? Hurle Sirius avec haine. J'étais trop occupé à éviter les coups comme tout le reste. J'ai toujours cherché à protéger Regulus de votre influence néfaste et regarde ce que ça a donné !

\- Ton frère a toujours été faible mentalement, déclare Walburga d'un ton ferme.

\- Il n'avait même pas quinze ans ! Tonne Sirius en tremblant. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, comme je l'étais !

\- Ne parles pas comme si j'étais en tord ! Réplique Walburga en se levant et en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de son fils. Regulus a préféré se donner la mort pour que tu sois le seul descendant des Black en vie pour nous succéder. Tout ça parce que j'ai émis l'hypothèse de te renier totalement. Tu es fier de toi ? Vois-tu où nous mène ta bêtise ? Ton frère est mort par ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! Tu es le seul à blâmer !

Devenant livide, Sirius sent le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Regulus avait eu peur qu'il soit renié et avait commis l'irréparable dans l'intention de le protéger. C'est à cause de lui encore une fois. Tout est de sa faute !

Walburga profite du fait que Sirius soit sonné par ses paroles et lui lance un Expluso si violent qu'il se retrouve éjecté dans le couloir. La cheminée émet alors un grondement sonore et laisse passer Albus et Fleamont qui font face à Walburga qui semble déjà hors d'elle.

\- Hors de ma maison ! S'écrie-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Elle n'a pas le temps de faire un geste de plus que sa baguette lui saute des mains pour atterrir dans le couloir. Sirius l'attrape au vol tout en se relevant et laisse un rire nerveux lui échapper, ce qui fait frissonner Fleamont.

\- Si Regulus a fait ça, ce n'est pas à cause de moi, dit-il d'une voix cassée. Mais plutôt pour pouvoir te fuir. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose à chaque fois que tu t'en prenais à moi pour une raison ou une autre. Qui venait me soigner à ton avis ? Pas les elfes, vu que tu leur avais interdit de le faire, tout comme mon père.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'estimer heureux d'être en vie et d'apprendre à te taire, Sirius Orion Black ! S'écrie Walburga avec colère.

\- Sinon quoi ! Tonne Sirius en laissant crépiter sa magie autour de lui. Tu vas faire quoi ? Me battre ? Me torturer ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais je suis déjà passé par les deux ! Regulus ne voulait pas que je reste vivre sous le même toit que toi, surtout en voyant dans quel état j'étais à chaque fois que tu décidais de me corriger. Et Regulus n'aurait …

S'interrompant subitement, Sirius ferme la bouche après avoir croisé le regard de sa mère sous l'œil inquiet de Fleamont qui tente de se rapprocher de lui discrètement et de Albus qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit qu'il voulait que je sois le dernier descendant des Black en vie, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne serais-ce pas plutôt ton souhait, Mère ? Demande Sirius avec un regard éteint.

\- Sirius, souffle Fleamont en s'avançant doucement vers l'adolescent en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Grâce à la Légilimencie qu'il a commencé à apprendre, Sirius parvient à lire rapidement les pensées de sa mère et manque de s'étouffer quand il comprend qu'il a vu juste.

\- Je refuse de vivre pour satisfaire ton désir ! S'écrie Sirius en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

\- Sirius ! S'exclame Fleamont en partant à sa poursuite.

Montant les escaliers deux à deux, Fleamont atteint l'étage quand une explosion de magie retentit juste devant lui. Apeuré, les yeux écarquillés, le père de James se fige sur place. À l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius, il ne reste rien. Tout le couloir est couvert de cendres grisâtres du sol au plafond et des teintes noires sont présentes sur les murs.

En voyant le corps de Sirius sur le sol, Fleamont sent sa respiration s'arrêter. Qu'avait-il fait ou tenter de faire ?

Avec prudence, il s'avance vers l'adolescent puis voit Toby allongé à côté de lui. Bougeant doucement le petit elfe, Fleamont ne tarde pas à le voir ouvrir les yeux complètement paniqués.

\- Toby, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Maître Sirius, couine Toby en serrant la main de l'adolescent. Il à tenter d'user de la magie contre lui, avec sa baguette. Toby l'en a empêché et l'a endormi.

Horrifié, Fleamont observe Sirius avec tristesse et prend sa baguette, celle de Walburga et les confie à Toby qui laisse des larmes de soulagement coulées sur ses joues.

En redescendant au salon avec Sirius, Fleamont constate que Albus a fait venir des Aurors qui encadrent Walburga. Cette dernière semble bien agitée et clame son innocence, haut et fort. Préférant ne pas s'attarder, Fleamont fait signe à Toby qui tend la baguette de la sorcière à Albus et tous les deux retournent à Pouldard avec Sirius.

* * *

 **Alors des avis ? Sur le chapitre? Sur la suite?**

 **Merci de me faire partager votre ressenti!**

 **Bisouilles**


	8. Chapitre 08 Désespoir et Amour

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances (ou pas) !**

 **Moi, perso, je suis enfin en congés jusqu'au 22 inclus donc je vous propose de découvrir la fin de cette fic !**

 **En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, mais je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une review!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 : Désespoir et Amour**

En se réveillant dans un lit moelleux, Sirius sent aussitôt les douleurs de ses courbatures et de son crâne qui est sur le point de se fendre en deux. Ignorant ce qu'il ressent, Sirius se redresse en grimaçant. Pourquoi est-il vivant ? Et pourquoi se trouve-t-il à l'infirmerie de l'école alors qu'il était au manoir ?

Se levant sans faire de bruit, il ne veut pas réveiller Euphemia qui dort à ses côtés, Sirius désactive toutes les alarmes misent sur son lit au préalable d'un geste de la main, sans l'aide de sa baguette. Il avance vers la porte quand la page du journal lui revient en mémoire avec la photo de son frère.

En pensant à Regulus, Sirius étouffe un sanglot et une larme coule le long de sa joue. Sa mère avait raison en le traitant de bon à rien. Il était responsable ! S'il était resté au lieu de s'enfuir, Regulus n'aurait pas eu à choisir la mort pour le protéger. Il n'était qu'un anormal qui n'aurait jamais du naître. Et en aucun cas, il allait respecter le désir de sa mère. Hors de question pour lui de rester vivant pour perpétuer le nom des Black !

Après un dernier regard jeté sur Euphemia, Sirius détourne le regard et décide de sortir de l'infirmerie en silence. Cette fois-ci, il compte bien en finir, sans que personne n'intervienne. Et il sait déjà où se rendre pour être tranquille.

.

Quand Remus arrive à l'infirmerie et découvre le lit vide, il laisse un grondement à glacer le sang lui échapper. Euphemia se réveille en sursaut et constate la même chose que lui, elle se lève alors précipitamment.

Paniqué, Moony s'agite violemment en Remus et il commence à trembler. La pleine lune est pour bientôt et la disparition de Sirius vient de réveiller le loup. Poppy entre au moment où Remus tombe à genoux sur le sol de l'infirmerie, la respiration erratique.

En voyant les yeux dorés se posés sur elle, Poppy grimace et fait venir à elle une potion calmante d'un geste de baguette, puis la tend à l'adolescent. Elle remarque alors le comportement du loup se renforcer quand Remus laisse un grondement sonore lui échapper.

\- Remus, dit Poppy en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ne laisse pas le loup prendre le dessus, concentre-toi !

Grimaçant, Remus finit par prendre la potion de Poppy et la boit d'un trait, sans hésiter. En quelques secondes, il se relève et se dirige rapidement vers la sortie, Euphemia sur les talons, tandis que Poppy préviens Albus.

Ayant une distance raisonnable entre la mère de James et lui, Remus sort un parchemin de sa poche et pointe sa baguette dessus.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmure-t-il tandis que le parchemin affiche la carte de Poudlard. Montre-moi où se trouve Patmol !

Écarquillant les yeux en voyant que Sirius est en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Remus déglutit de travers.

\- Je sais où il est allé, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en rangeant la carte dans sa poche.

\- En es-tu sûr ? L'interroge Euphemia surprise.

Ne lui répondant pas, Remus se met à courir le plus vite possible. Sirius n'aime pas être en hauteur sauf quand il est sur un balai. Moony sent son estomac se nouer car il sait pourquoi son ami est monté dans la tour et ce n'est certainement pas que pour regarder les étoiles.

.

Assis sur la rambarde, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, Sirius fixe le ciel d'un air absent, laissant les souvenirs de son frère ressurgir du fond de sa mémoire grâce à son Occlumencie. Il n'avait pas vraiment revu son frère depuis presque six mois. Oh, il l'avait aperçu de loin, mais il n'avait pas pu aller lui parler. Et il le regrettait amèrement, à présent. S'il avait pris le temps de le faire, aurait-il pu empêcher ce gâchis ? Il avait eu tellement peur de lui attirer des problèmes en allant lui parler qu'il n'avait osé l'approcher.

Il en voyait maintenant le résultat : Regulus n'était plus là ! Il ne verrait plus jamais son petit frère le regarder avec des yeux remplis de malice. Il ne l'appellerait plus jamais, ni ne le verrait grandir et devenir un homme !

Crispant ses mains sur la rambarde, Sirius est sur le point de se laisser tomber en avant quand une voix s'écrie :

\- Sirius, ne fais pas ça ! S'il-te-plaît !

Serrant les poings, Sirius secoue la tête sans répondre alors que Remus s'approche lentement avec Euphemia. Remus n'est plus très loin de l'adolescent et cherche à l'attraper quand un Protego met Sirius hors de portée.

\- Fichez-moi la paix ! Hurle Sirius.

\- Je t'en prie, Sirius, le supplie Remus avec angoisse. Descends de là !

\- Par quel côté ? Rétorque Sirius d'un ton amer.

\- Sirius Orion Black ! S'écrie Remus en colère.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Réplique furieusement Sirius en se bouchant les oreilles.

Horrifié par la réaction de son ami, Remus étouffe un sanglot déchirant qui attriste Euphemia.

\- Sirius, peux-tu descendre de la rambarde pour que l'on puisse discuter calmement ? Demande-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à dire, répond froidement ce dernier.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ? Questionne la voix de Fleamont qui a rejoint sa femme alors que Albus se trouve au pied de la tour d'Astronomie avec Poppy, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin.

\- Je veux juste en finir, un point c'est tout, déclare fermement Sirius.

Échangeant un regard avec sa femme, puis avec Remus, Fleamont esquisse un geste d'encouragement à ce dernier. Surpris, Remus voit Euphemia lui adresser un sourire doux en prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne et le loup-garou finit par comprendre. Il s'avance donc près de son ami et prend une profonde inspiration, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Alors si tu veux vraiment faire ça, laisse-moi être avec toi, souffle Remus chagriné.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Sirius choqué.

\- Je ne vivrais pas sans toi, Sirius, admet Remus en se rapprochant un peu pour poser sa main sur la sienne.

Troublé par ce que lui annonce Remus, Sirius tourne légèrement la tête pour l'observer et remarque son air sérieux.

\- Pourquoi, Moony ? Murmure Sirius pour être certain que seul le loup-garou l'entende. Pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher de mettre fin à tout ça ? J'apporte le malheur à tout le monde. Tu regretteras, toi aussi, de m'avoir laissé en vie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demander de vivre ?

\- Parce que je t'aime depuis longtemps, Sirius, avoue Remus en posant sa main sur la joue de son ami.

Écarquillant les yeux, Sirius reste sans voix suite à la révélation de Remus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Moony éprouvait ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Méfiant, il fronce les sourcils en regardant le loup-garou droit dans les yeux.

\- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance ou si tu crois que je te mens, utilise la Légilimencie, souffle Remus avec sérieux.

Secouant la tête, Sirius se pince les lèvres en fixant le vide sous ses pieds. Devait-il renoncer à son projet ? S'il le menait à bout, il ne serait rien de plus qu'un assassin, car il sait que Remus ne le supporterait pas et finirait par le suivre. Il l'avait compris au moment même où il avait croisé son regard. Moony était sérieux à ce propos.

Soudainement, Sirius sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Remus l'attire alors doucement vers lui et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoue Sirius entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu as tout le temps d'y penser, Patmol, lui murmure Remus avant de voir Fleamont diriger sa baguette sur Sirius. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu te calmes. Tu n'as plus les idées claires et tu es rongé par le chagrin et la culpabilité à cause de la perte de Regulus. Penses-tu que ton frère voudrait que tu perdes la vie, alors qu'il a donné la sienne pour toi ? Aurait-il été heureux de te voir faire ça, Sirius ? Réfléchis bien à ses paroles et tu me donneras ta réponse en te réveillant.

Fleamont profite de ce moment pour Stupéfixer Sirius et le rattraper avec l'aide de Remus quand il bascule en arrière. Le loup-garou prend tout de suite son ami dans ses bras et laisse un grondement lui échapper.

\- Je vais demander à Albus si Sirius peut quitter l'école pendant quelques temps, souffle Fleamont, les yeux posés sur l'adolescent avec tristesse. Il ne peut pas rester ici dans un tel état et sans surveillance. Surtout qu'à la rentrée tout Poudlard sera au courant. Il sera donc confronté au regard des autres élèves et je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux.

Grimaçant, Remus n'est pas sûr d'être réjoui par la nouvelle, jusqu'au moment où Euphemia lui dit qu'il est le bienvenu également. Il accepte donc l'invitation en redescendant les escaliers de la tour, mais refuse de ramener Sirius à l'infirmerie, car il déteste y passer la nuit.

Soupirant, Fleamont échange un regard avec Euphemia qui comprend immédiatement le message. La mère de James fait alors appel à Myrk pour qu'il les fasse rentrer au manoir, tandis que Fleamont part discuter avec Albus. Ce dernier comprend le fait que Sirius et Remus s'éloignent de l'école et charge deux elfes de maisons de préparer leurs affaires et de les emmener au manoir Potter. Fleamont le remercie et va voir James pour le mettre au courant. Son fils prend un air inquiet, lui demande de prendre soin de ses amis et lui demande de le tenir informé des moindres nouvelles.

En rentrant au manoir ce soir là, après avoir discuter avec le directeur, puis avec son fils, il est bien plus tard que ne le pensait Fleamont. Deux heures du matin, rien que ça, affiche l'horloge. Inquiet pour les deux garçons, le sorcier se dirige vers la chambre qu'occupe Sirius et ouvre doucement la porte. Il n'est guère surpris en voyant Remus dormir avec ce dernier en le tenant de manière protectrice. Rassuré, Fleamont part rejoindre Euphemia et ne tarde pas à s'endormir après une journée bien agitée.

Les jours suivants, Remus est surpris de trouver Sirius réveillé bien avant lui, même s'il reste étrangement muet. Moony remarque que la lueur inquiétante qu'il avait vue dans le regard de son ami a disparue et en est soulagé.

Sirius reste chaque jour sous la surveillance de Fleamont et Euphemia ou sous celle de Remus. Ces derniers s'inquiètent de le voir se murer peu à peu dans le silence, et ce n'est pas pour les rassurer. Refusant dans un premier temps d'avaler quoique ce soit, Sirius est bien vite obligé d'obéir à Moony qui le réprimande avec douceur, sans le forcer pour autant.

Sirius ne semble réagir à rien et cela inquiète Remus alors que la pleine lune est pour le soir même. Il allait devoir s'éloigner de Sirius et cela lui fend le cœur, tout en l'angoissant, de le laisser seul. Pourtant, et avant même que quelqu'un ne dise quoique ce soit, Sirius se rapproche de Remus et l'embrasse tendrement en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Reste avec moi, murmure-t-il doucement.

Heureux de voir Sirius sortir de son mutisme, Fleamont esquisse un sourire en croisant le regard de Remus qui, lui, secoue la tête.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, soupire Remus avec tristesse.

\- Patmol te tiendra compagnie et Fleamont t'a déjà dit que l'une des pièces sous le manoir est assez grande pour que Moony se défoule, souffle Sirius en se blottissant dans ses bras. Ne me laisse pas, s'il-te-plaît !

Fermant les yeux, Remus comprend l'anxiété de Sirius. Depuis qu'il a perdu son frère, Sirius est constamment angoissé. Il a peur de perdre Remus et rumine souvent ses pensées et choix pendant son sommeil.

Conscient de la fragilité de Sirius, Moony le serre dans ses bras, puis accepte. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de son petit-ami qui se blottit dans ses bras. Cette nuit-là, Moony prit soin de Patmol, se montrant docile et affectueux et, effectivement, ils s'étaient défoulés dans la salle sous le manoir.

.

Avec le soutien de Fleamont et Euphemia, Sirius parvient à surmonter le décès de son frère tout en refusant tout lien avec sa mère qu'il renie au plus profond de lui. Épaulé par Remus qui lui fait accepter le fait qu'il n'est pas coupable, Sirius reprend un comportement moins défensif malgré les cauchemars qui le hante parfois. Quand ces derniers surviennent, il faut toute la patience de Remus pour l'aider à dépasser ses sombres pensées. Il reste tout de même très fragile, mais Remus veille au grain.

Sirius et lui décident de reprendre l'école, pour finir leur dernière année à Poudlard auprès de leurs amis. À leur retour, ils apprennent que James est en couple avec Lily Evans . Cela réjouit les deux garçons qui annoncent également leur couple.

.

 **Épilogue**

À la fin de leurs études, Fleamont a encouragé Sirius à suivre le chemin qu'il préfère et ce dernier a décidé de devenir Auror, tout comme James. Il y parvient après six mois d'études acharnées et s'installe avec Remus qui vit de petits boulots. Leur bonheur dure ainsi un an et demi, jusqu'à ce que la guerre contre Voldemort n'éclate.

En pleine guerre, et après trois ans sans nouvelles, Sirius apprend que Walburga est décédée dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il devient donc Lord Black, hérite de la fortune de sa famille, à son plus grand déplaisir, et rencontre officiellement Maître Ragnok, le gobelin gardien de ses coffres.

Peu avant la naissance de Ethan et de Harry, leurs filleuls, Remus et lui décident d'emménager au Square Grimmaurd, en compagnie de Toby, ravi de revenir au manoir et de retrouver Kreattur.

Sirius a été peiné par la mort de la famille de James. Euphemia, Fleamont ainsi que leurs parents, ont tous été tués lors d'un raid Mangemort et cet événement, s'il a momentanément sauvé ses deux filleuls qui en étaient la cible indirecte, l'a anéanti. Euphemia et Fleamont l'auront considéré comme un fils jusqu'à la fin, prenant soin de lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin.

Mais la pire perte pour lui a été celle de son filleul Harry Potter. Enlevé du manoir familial par la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre frère, James Potter. La lente et longue dépression dans laquelle Sirius est tombée lui fait couper tous liens avec James et Lily. Il ne garde le contact qu'avec son filleul, Ethan.

Pourtant, il ne sait pas encore que, bientôt, un éclat d'espoir éclairera ses jours sombres ! Et la personne qu'il lui redonnera cet espoir n'est autre que Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Voldemort.

La suite dans Liens Irremplaçables : A PARAITRE

* * *

 **Voilà, ainsi s'achève l'aventure de nos deux tourtereaux!**

 **Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, vous les reverrez bientôt!**

 **Sur ce, j'attend de voir vos avis positifs ou non sur cette fic !**

 **Bisouilles**


End file.
